AoT3 Seeking of Truth
by AzureQuarsar
Summary: Lucien dan teman-temannya berhasil menggulingkan pemerintahan palsu, sekarang dia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya dan merebutnya. akankah mereka berhasil merebut kampung halamannya dan mempelajari kebenaran tentang dirinya dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya ? Fanfic Lanjutan 'AoT3 The New Beginning'.
1. Chapter 1 The place where it all began

Sudah 1 jam sejak kita berangkat dari distrik trost, namun kita mendapatkan hal yang tidak terduga...

para titan merusak formasi kita dibagian kanan

aku segera mengambil perintah agar formasi ini tidak hancur

aku bersama dengan armin dan mikasa

"kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini ?" tanya armin

"aku pikir banyak cadet yang bergabung dengan scout dari berbagai regiment...sehingga banyak hal tidak sesuai yang kita pikirkan." kataku

"pertama-tama bersihkan area ini dulu..." perintahku

setelah 15 menit kita berhasil membersihkan area ini

tiba-tiba ada 3 sinyal bantuan dari berbagai arah

"sinyal bantuan ? kenapa sangat banyak ?!" kata mikasa

"mikasa, armin. tolong bantu di arah timur, sementara aku akan ke arah tenggara ! setelah selesai bergabung di arah selatan !" perintahku

kita lalu berpencar

"tolong aku !" teriak cadet dikepung 3 abnormal ukuran besar

dengan cepat aku menebas setiap titan-titan itu

"terima kasih !" seru cadet itu

lalu aku pergi ke arah selatan bergabung dengan armin dan mikasa

sampai disana, kita menemukan jean bersama dengan marco dan marlo bertarung melawan titan.

"sial...aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya..." kata marlo

"hei ! ini bukan waktunya untuk ragu-ragu !" seru jean

setelah selesai, kita berkumpul

"terima kasih lucien...apa kau melihat floch ?" tanya marco

"tidak, memangnya kenapa ?" tanya mikasa

"dia ditugaskan mengintai tetapi dia belum kembali." kata jean

"mungkin dia kena masalah. ayo bantu dia." kataku

kita lalu mencari floch dan berhasil menemukannya dikepung 3 abnormal ukuran besar

"tolong ! aku tidak bisa mengalahkan dia dengan ukuran segitu !" teriak floch ketakutan

dengan cepat aku membantai 3 abnormal itu dengan cepat

setelah itu kita berkumpul kembali

"terima kasih lucien, aku baru saja kembali dari pengintaian sebelum aku diserang. ada kerumunan titan abnormal datang dari arah utara." lapor floch

"terima kasih laporannya, tolong beritahu squad lainnya floch." kataku

floch hormat dan pergi memberitahu yang lain

"ayo bangun base diutara untuk menahan titan-titan itu lalu bergabung dengan yang lain." perintahku

kita lalu keutara dan membangun base artileri otomatis sebanyak 4 buah

setelah itu kami mengawasi area sekitar agar tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"semua telah aman lucien !" lapor marco

"ayo bergabung dengan squad utama."

kita lalu bergabung dengan pasukan utama

"kalian terlambat, apa ada masalah ?" tanya levi

"kita mendapatkan hadiah kejutan dari para jalang itu, tapi semuanya terkendali." kataku

"baguslah...ayo istirahat disini." kata erwin

kita lalu tidur

5 jam kemudian, kita telah bangun dan berjalan menuju rumah kita, Distrik Shiganshina.

**Chapter 1 The place where it all began**

kita melanjutkan perjalanan ke distrik shiganshina dengan berjalan kaki, karena ada kemungkinan musuh mendeteksi keberadaan kita.

"kau seharusnya menghemat tenagamu." kata mikasa ditengah perjalanan

"ya, aku tahu." jawab eren

"mikasa benar eren. istirahatlah." kata conny tapi langsung ditegur oleh jean

"jangan katakan namanya bodoh." kata jean

"oh ya maafkan aku." kata conny

"kemungkinan tempat ini masih dikuasai musuh." kata jean

lalu jean menengok ke kiri dan dia langsung ketakutan.

"titan di kiri ! semuanya tahan !" teriak jean sambil mengarahkan senter ke sebuah titan yang masih tertidur.

"tidak usah khawatir. dia tidur. dia rasanya bukan type baru yang bergerak di malam hari." kataku

"yahh. kalau begitu biarkan saja dia." kata hanji, dan kita meninggalkan titan tersebut.

"aku tidak percaya kita bisa melihat sedekat ini." kata eren

"malam ini tidak ada bulan, sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat kita." jelasku ke eren

"benar lucien. bulan adalah refleksi dari matahari. titan baru hanya akan aktif ketika ada bulan, terutama bulan purnama." kata hanji

"berjalan saat tidak ada sinar bulan adalah keputusan yang bijak. sehingga kita bisa menghindari tragedi waktu di utgard." kata miche

lalu kita berjalan lagi dan mikasa melihat ke atas.

"aku mengenali area ini...ini tempat dimana kita mengumpulkan kayu bakar dulu Eren, Armin." kata mikasa

eren dan armin melihat-lihat, sementara aku hanya diam saja karena aku waktu masih kecil tidak terlalu mengenal mereka.

lalu ada scout berteriak "kita melihat jalan !"

"jadi sudah dekat..."kata eren

"aku mendegar suara sungai juga." kata armin

"kalau begitu kita telah kembali ke rumah kita." kataku

kitapun langsung mengendarai kuda dan berjalan ke distrik shiganshina

"hati-hati terhadap titan yang bersembunyi ! operasi kita dimulai !" teriak erwin

"Semuanya segera pakai tudung kalian ! dan ganti ke Mode ODM !" teriakku

semuanya menggunakan ODM nya dan menutupi wajah kita. ada kemungkinan mereka akan mengincar eren lagi, makanya aku menyuruh mereka menggunakan tudung.

lalu kita melihat ke dinding...tempat tinggal kita...dan juga kuburan orang tuaku...

"semuanya ke gerbang luar !" perintah erwin

"roger !" teriak eren

semuanya pergi ke gerbang luar untuk menyegel tembok. saat diperjalanan armin memanggilku

"Lucien kesini !" katanya

aku kesana dan melihat ada bekas api unggun

"ini..." kataku lalu aku mengangkat tanganku memberi sinyal ke erwin

"mereka dekat dari sini..." kataku

lalu hanji menembakan sinyal hijau.

"tidak ada titan disini ?" tanya armin

"aneh sekali..." kataku

lalu aku memberi perintah ke armin

"armin tolong cek area sekitar. aku akan melapor ke erwin." kataku lalu kita berdua berpencar

lalu petir menyambar dan eren sudah berubah menjadi titan. dia menyegel pintunya dengan baik.

lalu aku sampai disampingnya erwin

"tidak ada titan satupun..." kata erwin

"kita belum bertemu titan satupun sejak kita mendekati dinding maria...apa mereka belum siap ? atau mereka sengaja menyiapkannya ?" tanyaku

lalu armin datang ke aku

"aku sudah mengecek area sekiar lucien. aku yakin mereka barusan berkemah disini. cangkirnya sudah dingin, dan banyak bekas api berceceran disana. dari minumannya mereka minum sejenis teh hitam. dan juga dilihat dari penyokannya, mereka baru saja berkemah diatas dinding." jelas armin

aku lalu berpikir

"apa cangkirnya dingin ?" tanya erwin

"ya." kata armin

"itu sangat aneh..."kata erwin

"tidak mungkin..." kataku

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya erwin

"cangkir besi itu membutuhkan sekitar 5 menit lebih untuk dingin. kita baru saja tiba disini 2 menit yang lalu. sudah kuduga...mereka sudah mempersiapkan kedatangan kita." kataku

"aku setuju Lucien. dan juga aku yakin mereka sedang sembunyi." kata armin

"Armin, Lucien, dengan kemampuan kalian berdua, kalian sering berhasil menyelamatkan kita. aku minta kalian menyelidiki ini." kata erwin

lalu banyak scout datang ke kita.

"kami siap melakukan tugas kapten !" seru thomas.

lalu armin memberi perintah "semuanya cek setiap rumah, dan cari keanehannya !"

lalu mereka berpencar.

saat berpencar, aku mencoba mengaktifkan kekuatanku ubtuk mendeteksi mereka.

aku melihat diriku bersama dengan reiner berada di ruangan gelap dan rumah-rumah di atasku...

Tunggu ! aku mengenali area ini ! berarti aku berada di dinding.

lalu aku mencoba memfokuskan kembali dan mendeteksi aku berada di sebuah ladang yang agak jauh dari dinding maria.

jadi mereka ingin menjebak kita ya...

lalu aku membuka mataku.

"Lucien kau mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai mereka ?" tanya armin

"ya...armin tembakan sinyal merah." kataku

lalu armin menembakan sinyal merah untuk menunda misinya.

saat misi tertunda, aku berlari ke area yang aku kenali tadi.

"kapten ada apa ?"tanya thomas

"aku mengetahui posisi musuh. sekarang kita akan memaksanya keluar." kataku

saat aku berlari aku tiba-tiba terdiam.

aku melihat dimana reiner berubah, dan banyak cahaya dari arah belakangku...dan beast titan melempar batu untuk menyegel tembok dalam agar menjebak kita.

aku langsung sadar dari lamunanku

"Lucien kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya armin di sampingku

aku langsung berteriak

"Semuanya pecah pasukan menjadi dua ! beberapa didalam dinding dan sisanya keluar dinding !" perintahku

lalu semua scout langsung menuruti perintahku.

sebagian besar 80 % pasukan kita berada diluar, sementara 20% nya berada didalam dinding.

"Lucien kenapa kau membagi pasukan menjadi dua ?" tanya armin

"mereka ingin memecah pasukan kita menjadi dua. kebanyakan dari kita akan terjebak di dalam dinding, lalu armored titan dan colossal titan akan menghabisi kita didalam, dibantu beast titan diluar dengan melemparkan batu." kataku

"aku mengerti kalau begitu..." kata erwin

lalu aku lanjut lari dan sampai ditujuan, aku bergantung di dinding dan mengetuk dindingnya.

sudah aku duga salah satu dinding bunyinya sangat berbeda. berarti dia bersembunyi disini

saat aku sedang diam, reiner keluar dan mencoba menebasku.

tetapi dengan reflekku yang cepat, aku menghindar dan menebas balik tengkuknya.

aku menyeringai karena aku membunuhnya, tetapi ternyata aku salah.

dia masih sadar. aku langsung mencabut pedangku dan menendang dia ke bawah sambil berteriak

"MUNDUR KEATAS DINDING !"

semuanya keatas dinding dan tidak lama kemudian, reiner berubah diikuti oleh cahaya diluar dinding yang banyak seperti di penglihatanku.

tidak lama kemudian beast titan melempar batu hingga menutupi dinding dalam shiganshina.

aku langsung tersenyum karena aku duluan yang membaca rencana kalian dan aku yang sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untuk kalian

"jadi kau ingin memblokade jalan keluar kita. sayang sekali beast titan, aku sudah membaca rencana kalian...salah satu dari kita akan selamat...dan sisanya akan keneraka." kataku

dan aku melihat dari jarak jauh dia tersenyum juga

Battle on Our Home...

...

...

IS BEGIN !

**_To be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 2 Battle of Shiganshina Prologue

**Introduction**

**Halo semuanya kembali lagi di fanfic Attack On Titan. kali ini saya sebagai author akan membuat Fanfic Terakhir saya sebelum Hiatus yaitu 'AoT3 Siblings Tragedies'.**

**Di fanfic ini adalah petualangan terakhir karakter saya Lucien Wolfe kembali ke kampung halamannya yaitu Shiganshina.**

**Fanfic ini basisnya adalah Anime Attack on Titan season 3 cour 2 dan di arc Return to Shiganshina.**

**Fanfic ini ceritanya lebih ke Happy Ending. dengan banyak karakter yang seharusnya mati akan tetap hidup.**

**di fanfic ini akan menceritakan pertarungan Survey Corps Vs Beast Titan army. dan juga akan ada penjelasan tentang OC titan ku.**

**baiklah tidak usah membuang waktu lagi kita mulai saja.**

**Author Note : Mohon maaf jika banyak yang typo, ceritanya kurang menarik****.**

**Fanfic ini juga memuat beberapa spoiler yang ada dimanga, jika tidak suka dengan spoiler, saya sarankan tidak usah membacanya**

**aku tidak memiliki Anime Attack on Titan maupun manganya. semuanya milik Hajime Isayama dan WIT studio**

**Chapter 2 Battle Of Shiganshina Prologue**

dengan dilemparnya batu oleh beast titan ke arah pintu terdalam shiganshina, jalan keluar kita di blokade. tetapi aku sudah membaca setiap pergerakan mereka dengan kekuatan titan shifterku.

lalu levi datang ke erwin

"erwin, dia memanjat dinding." kata levi

aku menoleh dan melihat reiner memanjat dinding.

"semuanya hindari pertempuran dengan armored titan !" perintah erwin

"hanji kenapa dia tidak mensinyalkan untuk menyerang ?" tanya miche

"dia memperhatikan pergerakan kita. seperti yang dikatakan lucien, dia sudah mempersiapkan kejutan buat kita." kata hanji

lalu aku memperhatikan semua titan yang mengepung kita dibawah perintah zeke.

lalu mataku tertuju pada satu titan yang berjalan dengan 4 kaki dan membawa sesuatu dipunggungnya.

aku memanggil erwin dan menunjuk titan tersebut.

"komandan lihat ! itu ada titan shifter lainnya." kataku

"jika perhitunganku benar, maka dialah mata-matanya musuh." kataku

lalu beast titan memukul tanah dan berteriak. dan semua titan normal bergerak ke arah kita

"titan dua sampai tiga meter ke arah kita !" teriak gelgar

"seperti di kastil utgard yang lalu."kata nanaba

"mereka ingin membunuh semua kuda kita, dan mengambil pilihan kabur kita." kata erwin

"komandan benar, dan lihat para abnormal itu yang tetap diam seperti pagar." kataku

"komandan, Lucien ! armored titan semakin dekat ke kita." teriak armin tiba-tiba

"aku tahu." kataku

erwin yang daritadi diam akhirnya berkata sesuatu

"oh akhirnya kau bicara. aku bisa sarapan jika masih menunggu." kata levi

"lucien, aku percayakan pertempuran ini ke kamu. kita harus memenangkan ini." kata erwin ke aku

"tenang saja komandan. aku sudah mempersiapkan rencanaku sendiri jika keadaan memaksaku." kataku sambil tersenyum misterius.

tapi bagi mereka yang melihatku senyumanku sama seperti senyuman beast titan yang ingin membunuh kita semua.

"baiklah kalau begitu. squad miche, squad eld, lindungi semua kuda di dekat pintu dalam bersama dengan squad marco !" perintah erwin

"squad levi, squad hanji kalian urus armored titan !" perintahku

"kita akan tunjukan kemampuan manusia ke mereka !" teriakku sambil tersenyum

lalu semuanya berteriak dan mulai menjalankan tugas

lalu erwin memanggil levi dan armin

"Armin, Levi kalian tetap disini." katanya

"biar kutebak melindungi kudanya bukan eren ?" tebak levi

"itu benar dan menyerang dia ketika waktunya tiba. kau dan miche yang aku percayai bisa mengurus dia." kata erwin

"mengerti. aku akan membawakan kepala beast titan." kata levi lalu dia turun keluar.

"armin, aku ada rencana membuat armored titan. kita akan menggunakan eren sebagai umpan dan membuat dia mengira bahwa eren akan kabur dari distrik ini. ketika dia mencapai eren, aku minta kalian habisi dia dengan penemuan yang aku dan hanji buat." kataku

"aku mengerti lucien !" teriaknya lalu dia turun bertemu dengan teman-teman.

aku lalu menghadap komandan erwin

"komandan, aku percayakan pasukan diluar distrik ke anda. aku percaya anda punya rencana untuk mengalahkan dia. aku akan menyelesaikan yang didalam. kataku

erwin diam sebentar dan dia tersenyum sambil berkata

"baiklah aku percayakan pertempuran ini ke kamu. dan lucien...setelah pertempuran ini...aku minta kau yang jadi komandan scout selanjutnya." kata erwin sambil mundur untuk bergabung dengan levi

aku terdiam

"baiklah kalau begitu...komandan." kataku

reiner sudah ada disampingku. dia melihat kuda kita untuk dibunuh semua.

lalu dia melihat ke aku yang sedang melihat pasukan nya zeke.

aku mengerti apa yang dia katakan bahkan didalam titannya.

"Lucien...jangan sampai terkejut kalau aku yang membunuh kuda kalian duluan."

"lama tidak bertemu...gorilla." kataku sambil tetap menatap pasukannya zeke

"aku tidak terkejut jika kau bisa selamat dari seranganku di tengkukmu tadi...kemampuan yang bagus...memindahkan kesadaran tubuhmu agar tidak terbunuh." kataku tenang sambil tersenyum

lalu tidak lama kemudian petir menyambar dari arah belakangku. aku bisa merasakan eren berubah menjadi titan dan mulai berlari untuk memancing reiner.

lalu aku melihat reiner yang menoleh ke eren dan melihat ke aku.

aku membuka tudungku dan tersenyum ke dia.

"tidak memberiku waktu berpikir ya ? sialan kau lucien...kemampuanmu selalu membuatku terkejut." katanya sebelum turun ke eren

"bodoh..." kataku sambil tersenyum

lalu aku turun juga untuk menyusul teman-temanku.

**Distrik dalam**

aku melihat eren sudah bertarung dengan armored titan. dengan kemampuan hardening dan martial arts, eren mengungguli reiner dengan sangat mudah. dia memecahkan setengah armored dikepalanya.

sebelum aku bergabung dengan armin, aku bergabung dengan squad levi dan hanji yang sudah memegang tombak petir semua.

"apa sudah siap ?" tanyaku

"belum, eren belum bisa menahan reiner." kata mikasa

kami berhenti untuk melihat pertarungan reiner vs eren yang ketiga kalinya. lalu eren melempar reiner hingga terjatuh.

hanji langsung mengisyaratkan untuk maju ke reiner.

pertama hanji dan mikasa maju kedepan dan menembak tombak ke matanya reiner dan kabur untuk menjaga jarak. setelah menjaga jaraknya, mereka langsung menarik senarnya dan ledakanpun terjadi.

reiner langsung berteriak kesakitan saat tombaknya kena matanya. lalu dengan cepat jean dan conny kebelakangnya reiner untuk mengelupas armorednya.

jean dan conny menembakan tombak pertama dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. armorednya reiner menjadi pecah

"lakukan lagi ! kali ini kita akan habisi dia !" perintah hanji

lalu semua maju kecuali aku untuk menembakan tombak petir ke tengkuknya reiner.

ada 7 tombak petir di tengkuknya reiner dan mereka menarik senarnya bersama.

ledakan terjadi dan reiner langsung berteriak keras

**_To be Continued_**


	3. Chapter 3 Desperation

**Chapter 3**** T****he ****Desperation**

Kita semua melihat armored titan yang menunduk karena serangan dari kita. sementara reiner kehilangan sebagian besar kepalanya

"kita berhasil..." kataku

"kita berhasil ! kita berhasil meledakan kepalanya !" seru hanji

"armored titan dikalahkan !" seru conny

"kau benar-benar menyusahkan kami...rasakan itu sialan !" teriak jean

sementara eren dalam bentuk titannya berlutut terkejut dengan penemuan kita.

saat terdiam sebentar, tiba-tiba reiner berteriak dengan keras.

lalu pandanganku langsung berubah.

aku melihat bertholdt keatas dan berubah.

dia membuat distrik ini terbakar.

aku sadar dari lamunanku langsung berteriak ke semuanya

"SEMUANYA CEPAT KABUR DARI SINI DAN SEMBUNYI ! COLOSSAL TITAN AKAN MEMBAKAR SELURUH DISTRIK INI !"

semuanya langsung lari bersama dengan eren. saat selesai berteriak tiba-tiba aku melihat tong terlempar dari luar.

"SEMUANYA CEPAT SEMBUNYI DIRUMAH DEKAT GERBANG LUAR SHIGANSHINA ! DAERAH ITU TIDAK AKAN MENGALAMI KERUSAKAN YANG PARAH !" teriak hanji

"Reiner hanyalah sebagai pemancing perhatian saja agar bertholdt menghancurkan kita semua." kata moblit

kitapun segera berlari sampai di daerah gerbang luar. beberapa pasukan bersembunyi dibawahnya eren yang sudah siap untuk melakukan hardening. sementara yang lain berada di rumah-rumah

setelah cukup lama, aku heran karena bertholdt belum berubah. aku berdiri dan bicara ke hanji

"mayor hanji, tolong perintahkan semuanya tetap disini. aku akan bernegosiasi dengan bertholdt." kataku

"jangan lucien ! aku tidak mau kau terkena ledakan colossal titan !" seru hanji

"benar ! gara-gara aku dulu, kau sampai terluka parah !" kata mikasa

"jangan khawatir. aku akan baik-baik saja. lagipula aku punya kekuatan ini." kataku meyakinkannya

"baiklah, kalau begitu...SEMUANYA TETAP SEMBUNYI DISINI !" seru hanji yang sebenarnya agak ragu memperbolehkanku bernegosiasi

aku terbang ke arahnya bertholdt

**Bertholdt POV**

aku yang berada di tong pada awalnya ingin berubah langsung dan membakar distrik ini.

saat aku mau berubah, aku melihat reiner yang menunduk. jadinya aku pergi ke dia

"reiner !" seruku tapi dia tidak merespon sama sekali

aku memegang dadanya, dia masih hidup ternyata. aku menyimpulkan bahwa sebelum terkena ledakan itu dia sempat memindahkan kesadarannya lagi agar tidak sampai dibunuh.

"reiner...aku minta kau harus bergeraklah sedikit...jika tidak...maafkan aku jika terjadi kemungkinan terburuk." kataku sambil berdiri

"aku akan mengakhiri ini semua..." kataku sambil melihat ke Lucien yang daritadi berdiri memperhatikanku

**Lucien POV**

setelah bertholdt berbicara dengan temannya, dia langsung lari. aku dengan cepat menyusulnya dan kita sempat kejar-kejaran akhirnya kita berhenti disebuah atap. kita berdua saling memegang pedang kita.

"aku tahu kau hanya mengulur waktu saja lucien..."kata bertholdt

"kau berbicara denganku sementara yang lain menyembunyikan diri dan mengepungku. dan juga kau ingin membuat yang lain menghabisi reiner. " kata bertholdt

"kau salah jika aku membawa prajurit untuk mengepungmu atau menghabisi reiner. dan jika aku melakukannya kenapa kau tetap bicara dengan aku ?" tanyaku

"karena aku ingin mengetahuinya. apakah aku akan tetap sedih sambil meminta maaf ke kamu maupun teman-temanmu jika kita bertemu lagi. namun sepertinya aku sekarang baik-baik saja. aku tahu kalian teman-temanku yang berharga, namun aku akan tetap membunuh kalian." katanya serius

"kau akan melakukan itu karena kami adalah anak-anak dari iblis ?" tanyaku

"tidak...kalian tidak melakukan yang salah maupun anak-anak iblis. tetapi aku tetap harus membunuh kalian. demi kampung halamanku dan juga demi adikku yang berada disana !" katanya

tiba-tiba mikasa muncul di belakangnya dan berusaha menebasnya. tetapi bertholdt menghindar dan lari.

"mikasa hentikan itu !" teriakku mencegah mikasa yang mau mengejar bertholdt

"aku tahu...aku hanya khawatir denganmu karena kau lama." kata mikasa

"bagaimana dengan pasukan yang lain ?" tanyaku

"mereka aman saja. hanji hanya menyuruh aku saja untuk menemui kamu karena kau lama." lapor mikasa

"baguslah..."kataku lebih tenang

"omong-omong dia seperti bukan bertholdt lagi. dia sepertinya ingin segera berubah dan menghabisi kita semua." kata mikasa

"kau benar. tetapi aku pikir dia tidak akan berubah segera. reiner berada di ambang kematian, jika dia melakukannya dia akan mati." kataku

lalu pandanganku melihat para prajurit mencoba menyerang reiner. tetapi bertholdt segera berubah menjadi titan dan membunuh semua scout termasuk kak moblit.

aku sadar dan memberikan perintah ke mikasa

"aku akan mengejar bertholdt. mikasa aku minta kau untuk mengatakan ke hanji bahwa kondisi akan semakin buruk. segera berlindung dan bersiap bertarung dengan titan kolosal." kataku

mikasa mengangguk dan pergi dari ke hanji sementara aku mengaktifkan kekuatanku dan mengejar bertholdt.

tepat seperti perkiraanku. saat kita sedang kejar-kejaran, bertholdt naik ke atas, petir menyambar dan ledakanpun terjadi.

ledakan itu sangat kuat, sehingga rumah-rumah di dekat pintu dalam distrik shiganshina dalam terbakar dan angin tersebut mengenai beberapa rumah tempat scout bersembunyi tadi sehingga mereka terluka.

aku yang berada diposisi paling dekat dengan ledakan itu, beruntung kekuatanku melindungiku. tapi aku terkena luka bakar ditangan kananku.

aku turun dan mengecek tanganku.

"sial..." kataku sambil menahan sakit.

aku menggunakan jubahku untuk memperban tanganku sementara.

setelah selesai, aku langsung mundur ke teman-temanku

kami disana sambil melihat bertholdt melemparkan puing-puing rumah yang terbakar ke pasukannya erwin

"lucien kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya jean yang bahunya terluka

"hanya luka bakar ditangan kananku. bagaimana denganmu ?" tanyaku

"hanya luka dibahu." kata jean

"kita harus mundur dan menunggu perintah dari komandan !" perintah armin

"tidak armin kita harus mengalahkan dia sekarang. jika kita membiarkannya, maka pasukan milik erwin akan menderita kerusakan yang banyak." kata jean

"jean benar. armin, aku percaya kau punya rencana pastinya." kataku sambil menepuk bahunya

Colossal titan juga menggunakan pecahan dari rumah-rumah yang terbakar dan melemparnya ke seluruh distrik shiganshina.

"sial dia menggunakan pecahan itu untuk membuat distrik ini menjadi lautan api !" kata conny dengan panik

"sial ! tidak akan aku biarkan kau membakar rumah kami !" teriak eren didalam titannya

"semuanya coba gunakan tombak petir untuk menyerang kakinya ! kita akan menarik perhatiannya !" teriak armin

kamipun bersiap menyerang dengan tombak petir, kecuali aku ke arah kakinya bertholdt.

setelah 15 menit kita menyerang kakinya, kamipun mundur dan memperhatikannya. dia hanya menoleh lalu lanjut berjalan ke arah dinding.

"sial dia tidak menggubrisnya." kata sasha

"ini buruk sekali...Eren coba serang kakinya !" seru conny

"conny apa kau yakin ? walau eren menggunakan hardening, tenaganya berthold lebih kuat daripada eren." kataku mengingatkan

"baiklah kita bisa mencobanya." kata hanji

lalu kita turun dan memperhatikan eren yang mencoba menahan serangan dari bertholdt. seperti yang aku duga bertholdt langsung mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang eren hingga dia terbang ke dinding luar dan pingsan.

**Distrik Luar**

sementara di distrik luar keadaan semakin kacau. para pasukan berlindung diantara rumah-rumah, tetapi beast titan dengan brutal melemparkan batu-batu ke arah mereka.

"ini menyenangkan sekali ! apa kalian akan tetap bersembunyi ? keluarlah dan bermainlah di permainan yang sempurna ini !" teriak beast titan

sementara beberapa scout mengumpulkan kuda untuk bersiap untuk kabur.

"sial ! jika keadaan seperti ini terus maka kita akan mati !" seru gunther

"apa kita tidak akan melakukan apapun ?" tanya ouro

"tidak...tidak...tidak ! kita sudah berakhir !" kata floch sambil menangis

"bagaimana ini ? keadaan semakin buruk ?" tanya eld berusaha tenang

lalu terdengar suara keras dari arah dinding

"hey lihat eren sedang berbaring disana." kata levi menunjuk titan eren yang tidak sadarkan diri

"hey ! kudanya lari !" teriak floch

"hey itu tugasmu !" teriak marlo

"teman-teman sudah jangan bertengkar." kata mina

"mina benar sebaliknya tenang." kata thomas

"diam lah kalian !" teriak floch

"permisi ?!" marco pun ikut tersulut amarahnya

"scout itu sangat kuat dan mereka mati dalam sekejap! kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan ketika tidak ada yang tertinggal untuk kembali pulang ?" kata floch sambil menangis

semuanya langsung terdiam

"erwin, aku dan levi akan mengalihkan beast titan dan kau larilah bersama dengan yang lain."usul miche

"tidak, aku ada rencana sendiri." kata erwin sambil pergi ke tempat sepi

levi dan miche mengikuti dia.

lalu dia duduk sementara levi dan miche tetap berdiri

"kalian berdua... aku minta kalian membunuh beast titan, sementara aku akan membimbing para scout ini ke neraka." kata erwin

mereka berdua langsung terkejut

"tidak mau. aku tidak mau kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk misi ini. komandan nya di kamu." kata miche menolak

"rantai komandan akan selalu ada. jika aku mati atau selamat dari misi ini, aku mewariskan ini ke lucien. jika lucien mati maka dia sudah siap menggantikannya." kata erwin

levi hanya terdiam dan bertanya "kenapa kau tetap mewariskannya ke dia walau kau masih hidup ?"

"karena aku tahu dialah pembimbing umat manusia sebenarnya bukan aku...aku sejak menjadi komandan sudah mengorbankan banyak orang ke neraka hanya untuk mencari kebenaran titan. sementara dia selalu menjalankan misi dengan korban yang sedikit sejak masuk scout. maka dari itu, aku mempercayakan komandan selanjutnya ke dia. dialah anak ajaib yang akan membimbing manusia ke kebebasan yang sebenarnya." kata erwin dengan wajah sedih

hening sejenak lalu levi dan miche berlutut dihadapan erwin

"baiklah. bimbinglah para scout ini keneraka, kami akan membawakan kepala beast titan." kata levi

"kalian...terima kasih." kata erwin terharu

**Distrik dalam**

distrik dalam semakin kacau, eren sekarang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, ditambah lagi armored titan kembali bangkit lagi.

beberapa scout dirawat di area dekat pintu luar dinding. 95% dari mereka terluka cukup parah sehingga tidak dapat bertarung

yang masih bertarungpun hanya terdiam putus asa.

"ini sudah selesai..."kata jean putus asa

"jean benar...kita sudah tamat." kata conny

yang lain hanya terdiam dan menangis sambil melihat titan kolosal memporak-porandakan distrik ini

"tidak. kita tidak bisa mentoleransi kekalahan." kataku

"apa kau tidak sadar ? kita sudah berakhir..." kata jean terduduk lemas

"jean benar...apa yang kita lakukan sekarang...?" tanya conny

"kita sudah kalah..." kata sasha

"tidak selama aku disini...kita tidak boleh kalah !" kataku dengan aksen bicara yang berbeda

semua langsung tersentak

aku berjalan ke arahnya armin dan mikasa.

"kalian berdua. aku minta kalian selamatkan eren dari titannya sekarang ! perintah absolut !" kataku dengan nada dingin

mereka berdua yang awalnya bingung lalu pergi ke arahnya eren

"lucien apa yang mau kau lakukan ?" tanya moblit

aku berjalan melewati mereka semua yang menatapku bingung

"aku benci melakukan ini...tapi jika tidak dilakukan...maka misi ini menjadi sia-sia..." kataku suara lebih dingin dari biasanya

"lucien apa maksudmu ? dan apa yang mau kau lakukan sebenarnya ?!" seru hanji yang melihat tingkahku menjadi sangat aneh

aku melihat ke arahnya reiner sambil melepas jubah yang memperban tanganku dan memakainya kembali ke punggungku.

"ini belum terlambat...komandan mempercayakan pertempuran ini ke aku...akan kuhadapi semua konsekuensinya...aku...akan mengakhiri pertempuran ini..." kataku sambil menunjukan tanganku yang menguap dan sembuh.

semua langsung terkejut.

"lucien ! apa maksudmu ?! jangan katakan kalau kau...!" teriak jean tapi aku memotongnya

"benar...akan aku akhiri ini... disini...dan sekarang..." kataku sambil menebas tanganku dengan pedangku sendiri

lalu percikan petir muncul menyelimuti aku. semua temanku melihatku dengan ketakutan

"Lucien..." kata sasha sambil menangis

aku menoleh dan langsung lari ke arah reiner

saat sudah sampai di dekat reiner, petir menyambarku.

**_To be Continued_**


	4. Chapter 4 True Battle

**Chapter 4** **True Battle**

**POV umum**

setelah petir biru menyambar ditempat lucien tadi, titan yang mirip dengan seorang kesatria yang membawa dua pedang maju dan meninju armored titan.

tinjunya lebih kuat daripada serangannya eren tadi, sehingga armored di wajahnya reiner pecah total dan dia terlempar cukup jauh

setelah itu knight titan berteriak dengan keras.

squad levi dan squad hanji langsung terkejut dengan pemandangan itu.

"tidak mungkin...lucien adalah titan shifter ?" tanya jean dengan terkejut dan kagum

"aku tidak mengerti...kenapa lucien menutupinya selama ini ?" tanya sasha.

hanji yang diam tanpa sadar mengatakan sesuatu

"aku mengerti...lucien sudah tahu kekuatannya sejak awal, hanya saja dia merahasiakannya." kata hanji tanpa sadar

"aku tidak mengerti mayor. kenapa dia tidak mengeluarkannya sejak awal ?" tanya moblit

"rasanya dia tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan titannya kalau tidak di situasi genting." asumsi hanji

lalu armin dan mikasa yang sudah mengeluarkan eren dari titannya langsung berkumpul dengan squad levi dan hanji

"mayor ! eren baik-baik saja !" lapor armin sambil menggedong eren yang sedang kurang sadar

"itu bagus." kata hanji

lalu eren mencoba berjalan dibantu oleh armin dan mikasa. dia melihat sekelilingnya

"semuanya...dimana lucien ?" tanya eren yang bingung karena lucien saja yang tidak ada

"itu dia !" teriak conny sambil menunjuk titan kesatria itu.

mereka bertiga langsung terkejut lalu mencoba mencerna kata dari conny.

"tidak mungkin...dia juga titan shifter ?" tanya mikasa

semuanya hanya mengangguk ketakutan.

sementara armored titan mencoba bangkit kembali.

"menyerahlah saja reiner, kau bukan tandinganku." kata knight titan

sementara reiner didalam titannya mendesis melihat knight titan yang hanya diam melihat ke dia.

'lucien, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah titan shifter sama sepertiku...tapi aku akan menjalankan misiku sampai akhir apapun konsekuensinya !!' batin reiner

armored titan lalu maju dan mau menyerang knight titan

"tsk keras kepala sekali..." kata knight titan

saat reiner mau meninju knight titan, tiba-tiba tangannya dipotong hingga lepas dan tubuhnya ditebas dengan pedangnya dengan cepat

pertarungan antara mereka berdua semakin sengit.

sementara colossal titan melihat pertarungan mereka memutuskan untuk mengganggu lucien agar reiner bisa menang.

disisi lain, hanji memerintahkan semuanya.

"Semuanya cepat bantu lucien !" perintah hanji

"baik !" teriak semuanya

mereka lalu maju kearah pertarungan antara knight titan dan armored titan.

saat mereka hampir dekat, tiba-tiba hanji menahan mereka

"semuanya tahan !" teriak hanji menyuruh mereka berhenti

"ada apa mayor ?!" tanya conny

"lihat itu..." kata hanji ketakutan menunjuk knight titan yang memancarkan pembuluh darah berwarna biru dari badannya

"dia...mirip dengan eren waktu melawan annie..." kata mikasa terkejut

"kau benar mikasa...dia sudah sangat marah dan menjadi agresif saat melawan reiner...aku takut dia akan membunuh kita juga jika kita ikut mendekat." kata hanji

"mayor hanji, bertholdt berusaha menganggu pertarungan mereka !!" teriak armin menunjuk colossal titan yang mendekat ke pertarungan mereka.

"baiklah, kita akan mengulur waktunya bertholdt !!" perintah hanji

akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk memancing bertholdt kembali

sementara pertarungan antara lucien dan reiner mulai berakhir.

armored titan sudah kehabisan tenaga.

tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, lucien segera menebas kepalanya hingga putus.

kepalanya ditangkap dan reiner ditarik paksa dari kepalanya

"aku sudah mengatakannya reiner, kau benar-benar keras kepala !" katanya sambil melempar kepala itu ke sembarang arah

tanpa sadar kepala yang dilemparnya itu mengarah ke arah squad levi dan hanji.

sasha yang mencoba melihat lucien langsung terkejut karena ada kepala mengarah ke arah mereka

"awas !" seru sasha.

semuanya langsung menghindar dan melihat kepala armored titan yang sudah dipotong oleh knight titan dengan mudah.

"tidak mungkin...tenaganya lebih kuat dari titan eren..." kata moblit

mereka menoleh dan melihat knight titan yang berjalan ke arah mereka

hanji lalu nekat maju mendekati knight titan

"Lucien ! apa kau dengar aku ?!" teriak hanji sambil melambaikan tangan ke dia

"Mayor berhenti ! aku takut kalau dia tidak mengenali anda !" seru moblit yang maju untuk menghalangi hanji.

teman-temannya lucien juga ikut mengejar hanji.

saat dia melihat mereka, dia menyerahkan reiner ke mereka

"tenang...aku mengenali kalian." kata lucien

teman-temannya langsung terkejut, kecuali hanji yang berteriak senang karena baru melihat titan yang dapat bicara.

"Wow ! bagai...bagaimana kau melakukan itu ?!" teriak hanji senang

"mayor ! ini bukan waktu yang tepat !" teriak moblit

"aku akan jelaskan nanti. pertama-tama kita selesaikan dulu yang ada disini." katanya sambil maju ke arah colossal titan

"mayor bagaimana dengan reiner ?" tanya eren yang melihat reiner dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan

"hmmm...ikat dia ! kita akan mengintrogasi dia !" perintah hanji

lalu semuanya langsung pergi mencari tali dan sebagainya.

sementara knight titan maju ke arah colossal titan, bertholdt awalnya ingin menendang dia lagi seperti eren. tetapi knight titan berhenti berlari.

saat kakinya bertholdt mulai dekat dengan knight titan, dia langsung menebas kakinya dengan cepat

bertholdt langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mulai jatuh. lucien tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia berlari ke arah kaki lainnya dan memotongnya.

colossal titan langsung jatuh secara perlahan-lahan. saat dia hampir jatuh, dia menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. lucien langsung melompat tinggi

"jackpot.." kata lucien

dengan tebasan pedang yang kuat, dia berhasil memenggal kepala colossal titan.

colossal titan jatuh dan perlahan menghilang.

sementara lucien menusuk perutnya bertholdt yang sudah kehilangan tangan dan kakinya dengan pedangnya.

"tsk, penganggu.." katanya

bertholdt hanya ketakutan melihat lucien sudah sangat berbeda.

lalu lucien berjalan ke arah hanji dan teman-temannya yang sudah mengikat reiner.

dia mengambil dan menyerahkan bertholdt yang sudah pingsan, lalu dia keluar dari tubuh titannya.

sontak teman-temannya maju menolong dia.

"lucien kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya conny sambil mencoba membantu menarik lucien

"yeah..." kata lucien sambil memotong kedua otot di sekitar matanya.

lucien lalu turun sambil digotong oleh conny.

"lucien itu titan yang menarik !" seru sasha

"kau benar ! itu sangat mengagumkan kau mengalahkan reiner dengan mudah !" seru eren

"ini belum selesai." kata lucien sambil mempersiapkan pedangnya dan mulai pergi lagi.

"tunggu mau apa kau ?!" tanya sasha

"masih ada dua titan lainnya di distrik luar. aku akan membunuh mereka semua ! mayor, aku minta introgasi kedua bajingan ini ! sementara eren jika kau masih kuat untuk berubah, berubahlah dan segel dinding ini ! jika tidak biar aku yang menyegelnya nanti !" kata lucien sambil pergi ke dinding

"Oy lucien tunggu !" teriak jean yang mau mencegah dia tapi luka di bahunya langsung sakit

"ergggh ! sial !" kata jean memaksa mengejar dia

"Jean jangan kejar lucien ! dia ingin kita tetap disini agar kita tidak menghalangi dia bertarung !" cegah armin

"Armin benar, kita percayakan ke lucien." kata mikasa

jean diam sebentar lalu berkata

"baiklah kalau begitu." kata jean mencoba tenang

"eren apa kau masih kuat untuk berubah ?" tanya hanji

"belum mayor. aku akan mengumpulkan tenaga dulu sambil mengintrogasi mereka" kata eren

"baiklah kalau begitu. oke semuanya ! aku, jean, mikasa dan moblit akan mengintrogasi reiner. sisanya lakukan ke bertholdt !" perintah hanji

"baik !" seru mereka sambil membawa kedua orang itu ke tempat yang berbeda

sementara lucien sudah berdiri diatas dinding dan dia melihat para pasukan mulai lari untuk mengalihkan perhatian beast titan.

"sial !" katanya sambil memakai tudungnya

dia lalu terjun dan mengambil salah satu kuda yang ada disana.

dia langsung memacu kudanya dengan cepat

dia berhasil mendahului mereka dan sampai disebelah komandan erwin.

"lucien apa yang kau lakukan ?!" seru erwin bingung melihat dia

sementara lucien tidak menjawab apa-apa. dia hanya melihat ke beast titan mulai mengambil batu.

"menarik sekali. orang-orang bodoh ini tidak pernah belajar tentang sejarah diulang lagi. ini adalah tragedi yang raja reiss ambil dari mereka, ingatan dunia ini. sekarang mereka tidak pernah belajar dari itu. dia hanya menghancurkan semua didalam dinding dan memaksa mereka bertarung hingga mati dan menilainya sebagai kematian yang terhormat. omong kosong !" kata zeke

"Sekarang waktunya menghancurkan orang-orang bodoh ini hingga menjadi gumpalan daging !" seru beast titan yang bersiap melempar mereka semua dengan batu

"PASUKANKU BERTERIAKLAH ! PASUKANKU MARAHLAH ! PASUKANKU BERTARUNGLAH !" teriak erwin yang diikuti para pasukan lain yang ketakutan menghadapi kematian mereka.

saat beast titan mau melemparkan batu, lucien segera terbang dan sampai didepan dia sambil menebas tangannya

petir langsung menyambar.

"aku akan membunuh kalian semua dan mengakhiri pertempuran konyol ini..." serunya

knight titan muncul dan langsung meninju beast titan yang tadi mau melempar para prajurit dengan batu hingga terlempar cukup jauh.

semua pasukan langsung terkejut dan berhenti melihat fenomena ini. levi dan miche yang bersiap membantai titan abnormal disekitar mereka bergabung ke erwin

"a...apa ?!" kata erwin bingung

"oy erwin apa yang terjadi ?" tanya levi

"tidak mungkin..." kata miche terkejut.

cart titan mencoba menyerangnya, tapi langsung ditendang oleh knight titan hingga terlempar cukup jauh ke arah beast titan tadi.

knight titan hanya melihat beast titan yang berusaha bangun kembali.

"lebih baik kalian menyerah saja. kalian bukan tandinganku..." kata knight titan mengejek mereka berdua

semuanya langsung terkejut melihat titan itu

"komandan, titan apa ini ?" tanya eld

tapi erwin tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya memperhatikan beast titan yang sudah bangun.

"ohhh jadi rumor itu benar bahwa ada titan terkuat berada di dinding. the Knight Titan." kata beast titan mencoba berdiri

"mereka bisa bicara ?" tanya marco kebingungan

"aku pikir ya." kata marlo

"dasar titan bodoh, kau membela para gumpalan daging busuk ini dan mereka yang didalam dinding agar mereka bisa mendapatkan kedamaian sejati yang palsu." lanjut beast titan sambil berusaha berdiri lagi

lucien yang berada didalam titan sangat marah terhadap kata-kata kurang ajar dari beast titan, tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang

"bagitu ya ? tapi justru itu lebih baik daripada para warrior pengecut yang hanya bisa mengirimkan anak-anak untuk melawan kita." katanya sambil menancapkan kedua pedangnya di tanah

beast titan langsung terprovokasi dengan kata-katanya knight titan.

"aku penasaran...apa tujuan kalian kesini sebenarnya ?" tanya knight titan

"apakah itu hanya sebuah keinginan saja ? keinginan untuk membantai para prajurit ?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil batu lalu memecahkan nya menjadi bagian agak kecil

"ya...sebuah keinginan...keinginan untuk menghancurkan semua manusia disini dan yang didalam dinding hingga menjadi gumpalan daging." kata beast titan

"kalau begitu... aku takut kalau kau harus mati sebelum keinginan itu terwujud !" seru knight titan langsung melempar pecahan batu ditangannya

beast titan yang tidak siap dengan serangan dari knight titan langsung terkena banyak pecahan batu tajam

beast titan langsung berteriak kesakitan karena kristal yang sangat tajam itu menembus bulu dan menusuk badannya.

beast titan langsung berteriak dan memukul tanah lagi.

semua titan abnormal yang berdiri di kanan dan kirinya, diikuti oleh cart titan langsung bergerak ke arah knight titan.

"aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk membunuh para budakmu ini..." kata knight titan mengambil pedangnya sambil maju ke mereka

erwin yang sudah sadar langsung berteriak

"SEMUANYA ! MASUK KE MODE ODM ! DAN BANTU KNIGHT TITAN ! KALAHKAN PARA TITAN INI DAN KEMENANGAN MENJADI MILIK KITA !" teriak erwin

semua prajurit berteriak senang dan mereka maju untuk membantu knight titan.

mereka membantu dengan mengalahkan para abnormal yang mengejar dia.

sementara knight titan melawan cart titan

kedua titan maju untuk menyerang.

knight titan menebas perutnya hingga terbelah dua. saat cart titan terlentang, kepalanya langsung ditusuk dengan salah satu pedangnya

cart titan langsung melenguh kesakitan.

"aku akan mengurusmu nanti." katanya sambil berjalan ke arah beast titan yang terluka.

beast titan berusaha menyerang dia secara membabi buta.

walaupun hanya memakai satu pedang, knight titan tidak kesulitan untuk menjatuhkan beast titan.

beast titan berusaha untuk bangkit lagi.

"aku membunuhmu dan memenangkan pertarungan ini..."kata beast titan bangkit untuk menyerang knight titan lagi

"membunuhku ?! kau terlalu banyak bermimpi babi !" kata knight titan

mereka berdua maju dan bertarung lagi

pertarungan semakin sengit dan knight titan menebas perutnya beast titan yang terjebak dengan tekniknya hingga terjatuh

saat beast titan terjatuh, dia menginjak perutnya lalu menebas kepalanya.

zeke langsung terlihat dari badan titannya.

lucien menarik paksa dan dipegang.

"kau kalah..." kata knight titan

zeke hanya ketakutan melihat wajah knight titan

tiba-tiba petir menyambar dan cart titan langsung mengambil zeke dari tangan knight titan dan lari ke arah dinding.

knight titan terkejut dan melihat bekas dia pedangnya tadi.

"hmph...jadi dia memaksa kabur dan berubah menjadi titan lagi..." kata lucien didalam titan.

lalu dia mengambil pedangnya

"ya...cobalah lari, itu tidak ada gunanya ! " serunya sambil berlari mengejar cart titan

sementara zeke yang dibawa cart titan berteriak lagi.

semua abnormal yang tadi melawan para scout berubah arah ke knight titan.

"sialan...benar-benar pengganggu !" seru knight titan sambil menebas para titan yang menghalangi jalannya.

lalu erwin menebas salah satu abnormal didepannya lucien.

"serahkan ini ke kami, kau kerjalah dia lucien." kata erwin

knight titan hanya mengangguk dan lanjut mengejar dia

**_To be Continued_**


	5. Chapter 5 End of Battle

**Chapter 5** **End of Battle**

Cart titan lari sambil membawa zeke. mereka lalu masuk di dalam distrik shiganshina.

lalu cart titan dan zeke melihat eren dan teman-temannya yang sedang mengintrogasi bertholdt. mereka menuju ke arahnya eren.

**Eren POV**

saat kita sedang mencoba mengintrogasi bertholdt, sasha berteriak

"awas ada titan yang mendekati kita !!" teriaknya

aku dan teman-temanku yang melihat mereka ke arahku. aku langsung memegang bertholdt dan menaruh pedangnya ke lehernya untuk mengancam mereka. sementara teman-temanku melindungiku.

"jangan mendekat ! aku akan membunuhnya sebelum kau mendapatkan dia !" teriakku

lalu aku melihat dia

kita sambil bertatap mata sambil kebingungan

apa ? matanya seperti punya tanda perubahan titan. apa dia beast titan ?

"apa kau...eren yaeger ?" tanyanya

aku langsung panik dan menebas sedikit lehernya bertholdt untuk mengancam dia

ini buruk ! aku harus membunuh bertholdt sebelum dia-

"kau tidak mirip dengan ayahmu." katanya

"apa ?"

"siapa kau ?! kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang eren ?!" seru armin

"tolong percayalah ke aku. aku mengerti apa yang kau sudah lalui. kita hanyalah korban dari orang itu." katanya

aku yang melihat mata orang itu langsung teringat dengan mata ayahku

"kau telah dicuci otaknya oleh dia." katanya lagi

aku langsung terkejut.

"ayahku ?" tanyaku

lalu terjadi suara keras dari arah gerbang dalam distrik ini, kita semua melihat ke arah itu

lalu dia terkejut melihat lucien dalam bentuk titannya, menatap horor ke dia.

"bagaimana mungkin ?! dia sangat cepat membunuh titanku." katanya

lalu lucien dengan cepat lari ke arah dia

"sial ini buruk ! aku harus mundur." katanya lalu menatap bertholdt

"bertholdt aku minta maaf kalau ini adalah akhirmu." katanya sambil akan pergi

"eren aku akan kembali lagi suatu saat untuk menyelamatkanmu." kata dia sebelum pergi ke pintu luar distrik

**POV umum**

lucien lari melewati eren dan berusaha mengejar kedua titan shifter tersebut.

"sial !!! conny, cepat bantu lucien mengejar dia !!" perintah eren

"baik !!" seru conny

akhirnya conny bersama lucien mengejar mereka.

sementara ditempat lain, hanji bersama dengan jean, moblit, dan mikasa mengitrogasi reiner.

reiner diletakan di salah satu dinding rumah sementara moblit mengecek semua pakaiannya. mikasa sedang memperban jean.

"ahh !" seru jean kesakitan

"maaf." kata mikasa

"apa isi kantong besi yang berada di saku kirimu ? Kau mencoba mengeluarkan ini dari sakumu." kata moblit

hanji menoleh sebentar dan menatap reiner lagi

"apakah itu berisi pil bunuh diri atau bomb ?" tanya hanji

"surat." kata reiner

"surat ? dari siapa ?" tanya moblit

"surat dari ymir. dia meminta ku untuk mengantarnya ke christa." kata reiner yang membuat jean dan mikasa terkejut.

"kita akan membacanya setelah ini. sebelum itu aku ada pertanyaan untukmu." kata hanji sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya

"tapi rasanya mulutmu tersegel lebih kuat dari armoredmu. apa kau mau bicara apa tidak ?" tanya hanji dengan senyuman mengerikan

"tidak." kata reiner

"terima kasih kalau gitu." kata hanji sambil menebas mulutnya untuk bicara.

"mayor tunggu !" teriak jean

"kita berikan saja dia ke lucien agar dimakan, dengan begitu kemampuan titannya berada dilucien." usul jean

"ide yang bagus jean. tapi kita harus memaksanya bicara dulu !" kata hanji sambil menebas mulutnya

"bahkan jika aku menebas kepalanya, aku tidak akan puas." kata hanji

"mikasa, aku minta kau mengecek keadaan yang lain yang sedang mengintrogasi bertholdt. jika mereka kehilangan bertholdt, tembakan sinyal. aku akan membunuh reiner sekarang." jelas hanji

"aku mengerti." kata mikasa sambil pergi ke arah squad yang lain

hanji lalu keluar dan memeriksa sinyal yang akan dikirim mikasa.

saat sedang memeriksa, moblit merasakan getaran ke arah dia

"mayor !" teriak moblit sambil mendorong hanji yang mau dimakan oleh titan tersebut.

hanji selamat, tapi reiner dibawa oleh mereka.

"tidak !" teriak hanji

lalu mereka kabur, tidak lama kemudian knight titan dan conny berlari mengejar mereka

"Lucien, conny jangan ikuti mereka !" teriak hanji

conny hanya terdiam dan berjalan ke arah hanji sementara lucien hanya menatap reiner dan para warrior.

"nikmati kebebasan kalian untuk saat ini. suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi."

lalu dia menghadap mereka

"kalian tidak apa-apa ?" tanya lucien

"ya lucien." kata hanji

"baguslah." katanya sambil menghela nafas

lalu jean berteriak dengan keras

"sialan ! kenapa aku selalu gagal dalam menyelesaikan tugas !" teriaknya sambil memukul tanah

"sudahlah jean, ini perintah dari aku." kata hanji

"naiklah ke aku dan berkumpul dengan yang lain." kata lucien

semuanya naik kebadannya lucien, sementara lucien memegang jean dan ditaruh di kepalanya.

"hei, jangan pukul aku." kata lucien agak kesal.

"maaf...aku hanya kesal terhadap diriku." kata jean

kitapun sampai dimana bertholdt ada

**Lucien POV**

merekapun turun dari kepalaku. aku langsung duduk bersender ditempat eren dan teman-temannya mengintrogasi bertholdt

kami menunggu pasukan dari erwin.

"jadi ini ya rasanya menjadi titan..." kataku

"kenapa lucien ?" tanya mikasa

"tidak, hanya melelahkan saja..." kataku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"kita menang..." kataku

"kau benar...ini berkat kau dan kekuatan titanmu." kata sasha senang

aku mengambil pedangku.

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya armin

"tidak...tidak ada apa-apa..." kataku pelan sambil memejamkan mata

"lucien, boleh aku meneliti kamu ?!" tanya hanji dengan wajah merona

"silakan saja mayor, mumpung aku masih dalam bentuk titanku." kataku

"yahooo ! moblit ayo kita teliti lucien !" teriak hanji sambil memanjat titanku

"mayor !" seru moblit

aku hanya tersenyum

"hei lucien, kenapa kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu ?" tanya eren

"aku tidak mau membuat keributan." kataku

"maksudmu ?" tanya eren

"lupakan..." kataku

kita terdiam cukup lama.

"hey lucien." tanya hanji

"apa mayor ?" tanyaku

"kau tahu nama titan ini ?" tanyanya

"aku tidak tahu, tapi beast titan menyebutnya knight titan." kataku

lalu komandan erwin dan pasukannya datang ke kita juga.

aku berdiri dan bertanya ke komandan erwin

"komandan berapa banyak yang tewas ?"

"kita hanya kehilangan 3% dari total pasukan kita. omong-omong siapa kamu ?" tanya erwin

aku dalam bentuk titanku langsung hormat

"Lucien Wolfe wakil komandan squad hanji dan squad levi."

pasukannya erwin langsung terkejut

"apa kau serius ?" tanya marco

"tidak percaya ? tanya jean." kataku santai

"kau...adalah titan shifter ?" tanya floch tidak percaya

"iya...aku awalnya tidak mau menggunakan ini, tapi para bajingan tadi memaksaku melakukan ini." kataku

"baiklah kalau begitu... lucien, mulai sekarang kau adalah komandan scout baru kita menggantikan aku." kata erwin

semuanya langsung terkejut.

"apa kau serius erwin ?" teriak hanji yang masih menempel dikepalaku

"ya...awalnya aku ingin menjadikan dia komandan karena aku akan mati saat melawan beast titan tadi. tapi berkat dia, aku dan para scout ini tidak jadi mati. dan juga kita berhasil menyelesaikan misi merebut dinding maria. jadinya dia sangat cocok menggantikan aku sebagai komandan." jelas erwin

semuanya menjadi ribut dan sebagainya.

aku menghela nafasku karena keributan ini, tetapi aku senang kita berhasil merebut dinding maria.

lalu setelah tenang, mina berteriak ke aku

"komandan beri kami perintah !" teriak mina hormat

"ya !" teriak semuanya sambil hormat juga

aku terdiam sebentar

"baiklah ayo keluar dari distrik ini. aku akan menyegel gerbang dalamnya. yang lain, tolong bawa para scout yang terluka untuk dirawat. untuk bertholdt tolong jangan bunuh dia ! kita membutuhkan informasi yang dia punya ! setelah itu kita semua beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga kita !" perintahku

"siap !"

semuanya langsung pergi ke dalam dinding shiganshina.

lalu aku menyegel gerbang terdalamnya.

setelah itu aku keluar dari titanku dan berjalan sempoyongan.

teman-teman membantuku dan akupun tidak sadarkan diri.

**_To be Continued_**


	6. Chapter 6 The Basement

**Chapter 6** **The Basement**

**Mimpinya Lucien**

Aku terbangun di tempat waktu aku pingsan saat ekspedisi ke 57.

aku melihat langitnya sama sekali tidak berubah...aurora yang mengarah ke satu titik.

akupun berjalan menuju tempat aurora itu berkumpul.

saat sampai disana, aku melihat anak kecil yang memakai baju yang lusuh berjalan ke arahku dan membawa ember ke arahku.

anak itu sangat mirip dengan historia hanya saja rambutnya pendek, berwarna hitam, dan dia lebih pendek.

"biarkan aku melayanimu." kata dia sambil menunduk lalu pergi lagi.

aku hanya diam saja melihat anak itu berjalan kembali ke cahaya tempat aurora tersebut berkumpul.

lalu pandanganku tertuju kepada satu aurora yang seolah-olah memanggilku.

aku lalu berjalan ke sana. aku bersama para 3 titan shifter yang selamat berlari ke arah selatan dinding maria.

**Normal POV**

Pertempuran di shiganshina membuahkan hasil yang pahit bagi para warrior. pada awalnya mereka mengira akan memenangkan pertempuran ini, tapi semua berubah saat knight titan menunjukan diri

akibat kebrutalannya, para warrior kehilangan titan shifter lainnya yaitu colossal titan. tidak hanya itu, para warrior yang selamatpun terluka cukup parah akibat melawan knight titan secara langsung.

para warrior berada diatas dinding melihat knight titan berkata ke mereka

"nikmati kebebasan kalian untuk kali ini. suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi."

mereka hanya diam ketakutan menatap titan tersebut seperti serigala yang menunggu mangsanya datang kembali.

mereka akhirnya turun dari dinding maria dan berjalan lagi untuk mencari tempat istirahat sementara sebelum kembali ke marley

"kau anak yang beruntung reiner..." kata zeke

"aku tidak menyangka kalau knight titan akan muncul saat pertempuran ini...dia benar-benar monster." kata zeke sambil melihat reiner dan seorang perempuan sedang istirahat

"komandan zeke anda tidak apa-apa ?" tanya perempuan itu

"aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku tidak mau bertemu titan itu lagi pieck." kata zeke

"jadi dia knight titan, titan terkuat diantara 10 titan shifter lainnya." kata pieck

"yeah..." kata zeke pendek

setelah 2 jam istirahat dan memulihkan tenaga mereka. mereka akhirnya berangkat kembali ke laut.

tapi perjalanan mereka tidak semulus yang mereka bayangkan.

ternyata masih banyak titan yang berada diluar dinding maria.

zeke dan pieck memutuskan berubah menjadi titan untuk berjalan ke pantai.

"kita pergi reiner, kita akan ke pelabuhan." kata zeke

mereka akhirnya jalan.

"kita hanya bertiga dengan keadaan yang cidera semua. apa kita akan berhasil ?" tanya reiner

"kita hanya bisa berjalan tanpa ketahuan titan-titan ini." kata zeke

mereka terus berjalan melewati padang rumput hijau.

"jadi reiner, bagaimana rasanya di paradis ?" tanya zeke

"sangat mengerikan, terutama bersama dengan anak itu lucien. aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia adalah titan shifter." kata reiner

"aku tahu, beruntung kita tidak sampai dimakan oleh dia." kata zeke

mereka lanjut berjalan lalu reiner bertanya lagi

"komandan, apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan annie dan bertholdt ?" tanya reiner

"kita tidak usah mengkhawatirkan mereka, yang penting kita segera kembali ke marley." kata zeke

"jujur saja kita benar-benar kacau saat melawan titan tersebut, aku tidak menyangka kalau pemegangnya adalah orang yang sangat hebat." kata zeke

setelah 2 jam mereka berjalan, mereka sampai di pelabuhan.

**Lucien POV**

aku bersama dengan mereka dan tersenyum karena mereka gagal mendapatkan tujuan mereka.

saat berjalan bersama, aku melihat sebuah dinding yang aku tidak tahu fungsinya buat apa. mungkin buat dermaga ?

aku melihat reiner hanya terduduk sedih tidak mau bicara apapun.

"jadi akankah kita kembali ?" tanya zeke

reiner hanya menatap dia dengan wajah yang sedih.

"kembali ke kampung halaman kita..." kata zeke

lalu pandanganku menjadi terang dan aku melihat reiner terduduk diruangan gelap sendirian dengan wajah yang sedih.

"wakil kapten braun !" teriak seorang anak diluar pintu

lalu reiner berdiri dan membuka pintu itu

cahaya terang menyilaukan mataku dan akupun tersadar.

**Alam Nyata**

aku tersadar dari tempat tidurku dan memperhatikan sekelilingku

aku di tenda...lalu aku melihat sekeliling dan mengambil kacamataku dimeja.

aku lalu mencoba berdiri dan berjalan melihat keluar

aku melihat banyak sekali scout yang terbaring dan juga banyak scout yang mondar-mandir untuk merawat mereka yang terluka.

"Komandan sudah bangun !" teriak satu scout wanita

komandan ?

ohh ya, sebelum aku menyegel dinding dalam maria, erwin mengangkatku menjadi komandan yang baru

lalu teman-temanku berlari ke arahku dan memelukku

"selamat ya komandan !" seru jean mengacak-acak rambutku

"akhirnya kau sadar juga !" kata conny

"beri jalan ke komandan lucien !" seru eren

"hormat komandan baru !" kata armin

"sudahlah, jangan panggil aku komandan." kataku

"hei lucien...apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya sasha

"tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." kataku

lalu levi, erwin, miche, dan hanji datang ke aku

"Mayor ! Kapten !" kataku sambil hormat

"hei, jangan panggil kita dengan pangkat lagi." kata levi

"levi benar, mulai sekarang kau adalah komandan scout menggantikanku jadi kau dapat memanggil kita tanpa pangkat lagi." kata erwin

"okay... sebelum aku membuat perintah berapa prajurit kita yang terluka sementara yang tewas berapa ?" tanya ku

"hanya 10 prajurit kita tewas, 60 prajurit terluka karena serangan colossal titan tadi, dan 150 orang terluka karena serangan beast titan" lapor miche

"bagus, sekarang dimana bertholdt ?" tanyaku

"ditempat lain. kami sudah mengikatnya seperti eren dulu agar dia tidak dapat menjadi titan." lapor hanji

"okay... kalian semua bisa istirahat dulu ! para petinggi bersama dengan eren dan mikasa nanti sore kita akan kembali kedalam distrik untuk mengecek basement dari ayahnya eren ! miche, aku minta anggotamu untuk menjaga bertholdt ! besok kita akan kembali ke distrik trost !" perintahku

"mina, nifa ! aku minta kalian kembali ke distrik trost untuk memberitakan bahwa dinding maria telah direbut." perintahku ke mina dan nifa

"Baik !" semuanya langsung hormat dan pergi

kami sekarang membantu merawat para scout yang terluka, dan mempersiapkan untuk kembali ke trost besok. sementara mina dan nifa sudah mengambil kudanya untuk kembali ke dinding.

setelah sore, kami para petinggi bersama eren dan mikasa kembali ke distrik untuk kerumahnya eren.

aku sempat berpisah dengan kelompok untuk pergi kerumahku yang lumayan hancur disana.

aku mengecek sekitar dan aku menemukan kalung setengah lingkaran dirumahku.

aku lalu menyentuhnya dan tiba-tiba petir menyambar di kepalaku. aku teringat wajah seseorang yang familiar dengan aku.

akupun sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku bukan anak tunggal melainkan aku memiliki seorang kakak.

dan ini adalah peninggalan kakakku dulu yaitu sebuah kalung setengah lingkaran.

dahulu aku dan kakakku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan aku dibandingkan ayah ibuku. sebelum dia pergi dan tidak kembali, dia memecahkan kalung itu dan memberikan setengah bagian ke aku agar kita saling mengingat.

aku terdiam cukup lama sambil memegang kalung itu...

lalu miche ke aku

"komandan kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya

"yeah..." jawabku sambil memakai kalung itu

"aku akan pergi sekarang." kataku sambil berjalan pergi

kamipun lanjut berjalan ke rumahnya eren. berbagai tempat kami lewati dan banyak memori yang tertinggal disana.

lalu aku pergi ke batu tempat orang tuaku tewas dulu.

aku memegang batu itu dan menancapkan pedangku ke tanah dan mengikat jubahku di pedang sebagai pertanda kuburan orang tuaku.

"ayah ibu...aku berhasil merebut rumah kita..." kataku sambil menangis

aku bangun sambil mengusap air mataku dan kembali lagi bergabung dengan teman-temanku

kami berjalan lagi dan sampai dirumah yang sudah tertimpa batu.

kami membersihkan semuanya dari puing-puing dan mengangkat batu yang menutupi basement itu.

akhirnya eren membuka pintu basementnya. kita langsung masuk turun ke dalam basement.

"ini dia..." kata eren sambil menggunakan kuncinya

sudah 5 menit eren tidak bisa membuka pintunya

"cepatlah." kata levi

"kuncinya...tidak cocok !" kata eren

"apa ?! tidak mungkin ! dokter yaeger selalu memegang kunci itu." kata mikasa

"tsk, kita tendang aja." kataku sambil menendang pintunya

setelah pintu tersebut hancur, kami masuk kedalam.

disana eren menyalakan lampu minyak dan menerangi ruangan itu.

"seperti ruangan penelitian." kata erwin

"ayahku adalah dokter, dia selalu meracik obat disini." jelas eren

lalu hanji mengambil botol obat dan melihatnya.

"benar sekali. bahan-bahannya memang obat dan buku-buku ini berisi pengobatan." kata hanji

"tidak ada yang janggal disini. ini seperti ruangan kerja biasa." kata miche

"hey jangan berdiri saja. cepat cari informasinya." tegur levi yang melihat kita diam saja

kitapun lalu memeriksa kamar tersebut

saat kita mencoba mengecek ruangan ini, mikasa langsung berseru

"semuanya sini ! ada lubang kunci disini." seru mikasa

semuanya berkumpul ke mikasa. lalu eren menggunakan kuncinya.

"terbuka !" katanya

dia membuka lacinya, tapi kosong tidak ada isinya

"kosong ?" tanya levi heran

"tunggu !" kata erwin

erwin lalu meraba dalam laci dan mengangkat bagian bawahnya.

disana ada 3 buku yang disimpan oleh dokter yaeger dan sebuah botol.

lalu miche memegang botol didekatnya dan menciumnya.

"aromanya seperti minyak mint dan arang dicampur menjadi satu." kata miche

"itu mungkin digunakan untuk mematikan serangga dan lumut." kata hanji

lalu aku menggambil salah satu buku.

eren lalu membukanya dan ada sebuah lukisan.

"lukisan ?" tanya mikasa

"permisi biar kami lihat." kata hanji

hanji, erwin dan miche lalu melihatnya

"tidak...ini terlalu bagus untuk digambar manusia." kata erwin

aku memperhatikan ada tulisan dibalik gambar itu.

"hei, ada tulisan dibaliknya." kataku

hanji lalu membaliknya

"ini bukan lukisan manusia. ini adalah salah satu bentuk refleksi cahaya dan ditinggalkan di kertas yang spesial. ini disebut foto." kata miche sambil membaca tulisan itu

"aku tinggal diluar dinding dimana manusia belum sepenuhnya punah." lanjut miche yang membuat kita semua terkejut

lalu kita menggambil semua bukunya lalu kembali ke perkemahan.

kita akhirnya istirahat dan besoknya kita kembali ke distrik trost.

**Distrik Trost Normal POV**

**Sore hari**

saat komandan pyxis, jendral darius, dan squad elit garrison sedang berkumpul, mina tiba-tiba datang

"Komandan Pyxis !" seru mina dan nifa hormat

"Mina Carolina...ada apa datang kesini ?" tanya komandan pyxis bingung

"Saya membawakan berita gembira dari Komandan Lucien !" seru nifa

"Berita apa...? " tanya kitz

"Dinding Maria Berhasil direbut. tidak hanya itu, kita juga mendapatkan titan shifter dipihak kita !" seru mina

semuanya langsung terkejut dan senang.

"apa benar itu ?!" tanya darius

"ya jendral !" seru nifa

"ini Hebat !" seru kitz

"sebarkan ke semua orang ! beritakan bahwa berkat scout, dinding maria telah direbut !" seru darius

"mina...kapan mereka akan sampai ?" tanya pyxis

"menurut komandan lucien, besok pagi mereka sudah sampai di trost." kata mina

"kalau begitu, kita akan buat pesta penyambutan yang meriah !" seru pyxis senang

"akhirnya...manusia telah mendapatkan hak kita..." kata rico

"kau benar rico...aku tidak percaya kita bisa mengambil kembali dinding maria..." kata ian

"ayo...kita akan buat pesta yang meriah untuk mereka..." seru mitabi senang

**Besok**

saat kita masuk ke distrik, kita disambut banyak orang dan konfeti yang banyak.

"selamat ya...!" seru para warga

"terima kasih !" seru yang lainnya

"hei lihat pahlawan kita kembali !" seru anak-anak

"hei kapten levi kedua !" seru seorang anak ke aku

aku melirik ke dia

anak yang dulu di pelatihan itu...

aku menghadap ke dia sambil hormat.

dia dan teman-temannya langsung membalas hormatku dengan hormat dan senyuman

"terima kasih semuanya !" seru jean senang

conny dan sasha melambaikan tangannya ke para penduduk seperti artis

para scout juga demikian

"cih...mereka berisik sekali..." kata levi dingin

"ayolah...jangan terlalu kaku.." kata hanji

"misi telah selesai..." kata erwin senang

kita lalu ke headquarter scout

"Baiklah ! terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, kita berhasil merebut wall maria ! sekarang kalian dapat libur !" seruku

sontak semua prajurit langsung teriak kesenangan

beberapa scout kembali ke rumah mereka, sementara anggota squad levi memenjarakan bertholdt di penjara ruang bawah tanah headquarter scout.

setelah selesai, aku, trio shiganshina, jean dan para petinggi ke ibukota mitras

**Ibukota Mitras**

aku bersama teman-temanku menyerahkan surat ke ratu historia. sementara para petinggi menunggu sidang.

historia membaca surat dari ymir dan dia lalu berhenti

"hanya itu saja ?" tanya historia

"ya yang mulia, dia tidak memberikan informasi penting lainnya." kataku

"aku meragukan itu lucien...ahhh ymir kau bodoh...kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu." kata historia sambil menatap langit

lalu kita untuk melakukan sidang

"autobiografi grisha yaeger...sejarah titan...kebenaran diluar dinding...hanya diketahui oleh semua diruangan ini. kita ada 10 anggota scout disini. kita akan mendiskusikan dan menggabungkan pandangan kita disini." kata darius

"komandan erwin silakan berbicara." kata darius

"baik, terima kasih terhadap Lucien, kita berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan korban yang sedikit. dinding maria berhasil direbut, kita juga mendapatkan pemilik colossal titan yaitu Bertholdt Hoover, dan juga kita mendapatkan titan terkuat dipihak kita." kata erwin

"atas pertimbangan itu aku minta kepada anda jendral darius, mulai hari ini aku menunjuk Lucien sebagai komandan baru scout." kata erwin yang mengejutkan semua peserta sidang

"tenang ! apa kau yakin erwin ?" tanya darius

"ya...aku percaya dengan kepemimpinan scout berada di lucien, kita dapat mengetahui musuh kita sebenarnya, dan mengalahkannya." kata erwin

"baik...Lucien apa kau sanggup menjalankan tugas itu ?!" tanya darius

aku berdiri dan hormat

"aku siap !"

"baiklah, mulai hari ini, scout akan dikomandankan oleh lucien." kata darius

semuanya langsung tepuk tangan

"baiklah lucien sebagai komandan baru, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?" tanya darius

"pertama kita akan menginvestigasi ketiga buku ini dan mengintrogasi bertholdt. tapi sebelum itu aku akan membebaskan annie dari kristalnya dan mengintrogasi dia juga. mereka adalah penduduk luar dinding." kataku

"baiklah, kalau begitu sidang ini sudah selesai."

**_To be Continued_**


	7. Chapter 7 Titan Shifter

**Chapter 7** **The Titan Shifter**

setelah sidang, aku bersama teman-temanku pergi ke tempat dimana annie ditahan.

sesampainya kita disana, aku melihat annie masih tertidur dalam kristalnya.

aku berjalan ke arah annie dan memegang kristalnya.

"annie bangunlah !" kataku sambil mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatan titanku.

kristalnya annie langsung pecah dan annie terjatuh dengan keadaan basah.

aku segera menangkapnya dan armin memeriksanya.

"dia hanya tidur." katanya

"ganti bajunya dan bawa dia ke penjara." kataku

lalu kita membawa annie untuk diganti bajunya lalu dimasukan di penjara yang sama seperti bertholdt.

kita kembali ke headquarter

**Headquarter**

kami kembali dan menginvestigasi ketiga buku milik ayahnya eren.

saat aku sedang mengerjakan laporanku, tiba-tiba trio shiganshina datang ke aku

"Lapor komandan !" seru mereka sambil hormat

"panggil aku lucien seperti biasa." kataku sambil berdiri

"baiklah...lucien kami menemukan buku yang sangat menarik." kata eren

"buku ini ditulis oleh dokter yaeger, tetapi namamu tertulis disitu." kata armin menyerahkan buku berwarna biru ke aku

"terima kasih, kalian bisa mundur." kataku

mereka hormat dan pergi dari ruanganku.

aku lalu melihat jendela dan berkata

"aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa menjadi komandan..."

aku lalu menghela nafas

"tapi jika itu sudah tugasku, maka aku akan melakukannya." kataku sambil lanjut bekerja lagi

**2 jam kemudian**

setelah aku menyelesaikan laporanku, aku membaca jurnal yang ditulis oleh dokter yaeger. sejauh ini tidak ada informasi yang menarik.

disana aku hanya membaca tentang teori tentang titan, asal mula titan, jenis-jenis titan dan lain-lainnya.

akhirnya aku tertuju pada salah satu tulisannya yang berjudul 'The Titan Shifter'

dia menulis mengenai titan shifter? aku akan membacanya

_Titan Shifter_

_Titan Shifter adalah titan special yang dari pecahan titan ymir saat kematiannya._

_kekuatan titan ini dimiliki oleh manusia yang terpilih dan diwariskan secara turun-temurun._

_manusia terpilih ini dapat berubah menjadi titan dan menggunakannya_

_Legenda kekuatan titannya terbagi menjadi 9 bagian titan utama yaitu :_

_1\. Founding Titan_

_Founding titan adalah titan yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan titan lainnya. Hanya keluarga kerajaan yang sah yang dapat menggunakannya dengan total. tetapi mereka akan diperbudak raja dinding pertama yang tidak mau membebaskan rakyat eldian dari penjara ini._

_2\. Warhammer Titan_

_Warhammer titan adalah titan yang memiliki senjata bertempur. senjatanya adalah berupa palu yang dapat memanjang dan memendek. dia juga dapat mengeluarkan paku dari dalam tanah._

_berbeda dengan titan lain yang terbentuk dari tengkuk, titan ini terbentuk dari kaki dan penggunanya dapat mengendalikan diluar._

_3\. Beast Titan_

_Beast titan adalah titan yang berbentuk seperti kera. dia memiliki lengan yang panjang, digunakan untuk mencakar lawan._

_titan ini adalah titan tercerdas dibandingkan yang lainnya. dia dapat bicara bahasa manusia_

_4\. Colossal titan_

_titan terbesar dibandingkan dengan semuanya. titan ini memiliki kemampuan mengeluarkan uap dalam jumlah besar dan dapat menghancurkan semuanya_

_para rakyat eldian menyebut titan ini adalah Dewa Penghancur._

_5\. Attack Titan_

_Attack titan adalah titan yang paling kuat diantara titan shifter yang berukuran medium lainnya._

_titan ini selalu mencari kebebasan terhadap penduduk eldian._

_selain tenaganya yang hebat, titan ini memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan._

_6\. Armored titan_

_Armored titan adalah titan yang memiliki daya tahan terkuat dibandingkan yang lain._

_setiap tubuhnya dilapisi armored yang membuat dia susah untuk dibunuh_

_7\. Cart Titan_

_Cart Titan adalah titan yang paling cepat diantara lainnya. titan ini memiliki punggung yang kuat sehingga dia dapat menampung artileri dan semacamnya_.

_dia juga memiliki kaki dan tangan yang kuat untuk berlari_

_8\. Jaw Titan_

_Jaw titan adalah titan yang paling kecil diantara semuanya. tetapi dia adalah titan yang memiliki gigitan paling kuat dan cakar yang tajam._

_kekuatan gigitannya dapat menghancurkan batu._

_9\. Female Titan_

_Female titan adalah titan gabungan antara armored titan dan Attack titan_

_dia sangat hebat digabungkan dengan kekuatan hardening dan pukulannya._

_semua pemilik titan shifter hanya memiliki waktu hidup sekitar 13 tahun sejak dia mendapatkan kekuatannya. hal itu disebut 'kutukan ymir'._

_kekuatan t__itan ini dapat diwariskan_

_cara pewarisan titan shifter adalah dengan mengubah calon pewarisnya menjadi titan liar dan memakan pemilik titan itu._

_aku berpikir hanya ada 9 titan shifter didunia ini, namun aku salah._

_aku membaca-baca kembali arsip kerajaan dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan_

_diluar 9 titan shifter itu ada satu titan special. titan ini adalah wadah dari 9 titan shifter itu semua._

_jika 9 titan shifter dimakan oleh pemilik titan itu, maka dia dapat menjadi origin ymir titan._

_mereka menyebut titan ini The Knight Titan._

aku langsung terkejut karena nama titanku disebutkan dibuku ini. aku lalu membacanya lagi

_Knight Titan_

_Knight titan adalah titan terkuat diantara 9 pecahan titan ymir. dia dapat mengalahkan semua 9 titan shifter tanpa kesusahan_

_Bangsa eldia menyebutnya Dewa Perang_

_jangka waktu pemilik titan ini adalah 13 tahun sejak pemiliknya berubah untuk pertama kalinya._

jadi...sisa hidupku hanya 13 tahun lagi...

aku lalu membacanya lagi

_titan ini memiliki gabungan kekuatan__ para 9 titan shifter lainnya_.

_selain itu titan ini memiliki kekuatan yang hebat_

_titan ini dapat melihat memori para titan shifter lainnya dimasa lalu atau melihat kejadian yang akan datang._

_selain itu walau pemiliknya dalam bentuk manusia, titan ini dapat memberikan pemiliknya kekuatan diatas manusia biasa tanpa berubah menjadi titan._

_manusia yang membangkitkan kekuatan titan ini akan terlihat sangat berbeda. dia akan mengeluarkan aura biru tua._

_tetapi kekuatan yang mengesankan dari titan ini adalah...dia dapat mengubah titan liar menjadi manusia kembali..._

_dengan begini...para titan dapat kembali menjadi manusia lagi._

_lalu pemilik titan ini tidak bisa mati walau tengkuk ditebas atau kepalanya dipotong. pemiliknya hanya mati saat jangka waktu hidupnya berakhir._

_kekuatan titan ini tidak dapat diwariskan._

_ketika pemiliknya meninggal, maka kekuatan ini akan berpindah ke salah satu bayi eldian yang lahir._

_aku berpikir kekuatan titan ini hanyalah mitos, sampai aku bertemu dengan anak itu._

_anak itu bernama Lucien._

_dia berasal dari luar dinding sama seperti aku. tetapi dia selamat karena kekuatan titan ini._

_aku hanya ingin dia menjadi prajurit pembela eldian dan membebaskan manusia dari kurungan dinding ini._

_aku ingin dia mengalahkan musuh yang telah mengambil kebebasan bangsa eldia._

aku menutup buku itu.

aku penduduk luar dinding ? apa maksudnya ?

aku akan membicarakan semuanya ke para petinggi untuk mendiskusikan rencana kita selanjutnya

pertama-tama, aku akan bertemu dengan bertholdt dan annie untuk mengintrogasi mereka.

**_To be Continued_**


	8. Meaning of Love and Friendship

**Meaning of Love and Friendship**

**2 Hari setelah dinding maria direbut. Bertholdt POV**

aku terdiam di penjara ini selama dua hari.

anehnya, kenapa pasukan scout tidak mengitrogasi aku maupun annie ?

aku lalu mencoba berbicara teman seperjuanganku annie yang berada disebelah sel penjaraku

"hei annie...apa menurutmu kita akan dimakan oleh dia ?" tanyaku

"aku tidak tau apa maksudmu bert." katanya

"anak itu...lucien. dia sekarang adalah komandan scout" kataku

aku tahu annie terkejut, tetapi dia berusaha tenang

"mungkin... aku pernah dikalahkan oleh dia waktu ekspedisi ke 57." kata annie

"benarkah ? bagaimana mungkin kau bisa dikalahkan oleh dia ?" tanyaku penasaran

"dia menebas setiap tubuh titanku tanpa ampun. dia mengeluarkan aura biru yang sangat mengerikan." katanya yang membuatku agak terkejut

"kau mungkin tidak percaya ini annie...tapi dia adalah titan shifter yang dirumorkan oleh kepala komandan zeke." kataku

"oh...begitu ya..."katanya pendek

lalu kita berdua diam.

aku lalu mengambil kalung setengah lingkaran yang ada disakuku.

aku melihat kalung itu dan menangis karena ingat janji ke adikku dulu di kampung halaman.

"maafkan kakak adikku...aku mungkin tidak bisa menepati janjiku..." kataku sambil menahan tangis

lalu pintu terbuka. disana aku melihat lucien membawa buku. dia melihat ke aku dengan terkejut sambil menunjuk kalung yang aku pegang

**Lucien POV**

aku terkejut sekali dengan kalung yang dipegang bertholdt. kalungnya sama persis dengan yang aku punya.

"kau...dimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu ?!" tanyaku

"kalung apa ?!" tanya bertholdt

"kalung burung merpati itu ! dimana kau mendapatkannya ?! dimana kakakku ?!" tanyaku sambil berusaha tenang

"apa urusanmu dengan kalung ini hah ?! dan siapa yang kau maksud kakak ?!" tanyanya dengan kasar, dia maju ke aku

aku lalu menunjukan kalungku yang aku pakai. dia langsung terkejut dan diam.

aku mencoba tenang dan berkata ke dia.

"kalung ini adalah pemberian dari kakakku dulu sebelum dia menghilang. kau siapanya kakakku ?! jika kau tahu dimana kakakku. katakan !" tanyaku

"aku tidak tahu...kalung ini aku berikan setengah bagiannya ke adikku sebelum aku pergi kesini." jelasnya

lalu aku terdiam sesaat dan aku memegang tangannya.

lalu ada petir yang menyambar kepalaku dan pandanganku menjadi gelap

**Mimpi Lucien**

aku terbangun disuatu tempat. aku melihat sekelilingku.

ini rumah yang sederhana...

aku melihat 2 orang anak. yang sedang bermain itu sekitar berumur 5-6 tahun sementara yang sedang duduk itu berumur 11-13 tahun.

siapa anak kecil itu ? kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan aku saat tidak memakai kacamata ?

"kak bertholdt ayo bermain..." katanya ke seorang anak yang agak tinggi yang sedang duduk.

aku melihat anak yang agak tinggi itu..

tunggu berarti itu adalah bertholdt...

tapi...kenapa aku familiar dengan dia ?

"baiklah lucien. kakak yang menjadi kudanya." katanya sambil merangkak seperti kuda dan anak kecil itu naik ke punggungnya

lucien...itukan namaku !

tunggu-tunggu ! mungkin kebetulan saja.

aku melihat kedua anak itu saling bermain dengan gembira. lalu aku melihat mereka berdua kembali ke tempat tidur.

disana aku melihat bertholdt sedang memeluk adiknya.

"kak...kenapa ayah membenci kita ?" tanyanya sedikit menangis

lalu bertholdt terdiam dan menjawabnya sambil memeluknya

"kakak tidak tahu lucien...tetapi kakak akan selalu menyayangi dan melindungi kamu..." kata bertholdt

anak itu terdiam sambil melihat bertholdt

"sudah jangan pikirkan...ayo tidur kakak akan melindungimu." kata bertholdt

"terima kasih kakak..." katanya lalu mereka tidur

aku tidak mengerti...jadi selama ini bertholdt juga punya adik ?

akupun berjalan keluar rumah dan melihat langit sudah siang.

lalu aku melihat anak itu jatuh dan dilempari batu oleh anak lain

"jangan bermain dengan iblis itu !" teriak anak itu

"dasar keturunan iblis !" seru yang lain

ada apa ini ?! kenapa mereka menyebutnya iblis ?!

tapi bertholdt melindungi adiknya itu hingga terluka

lalu aku berlari ke mereka dan pandanganku berubah lagi.

dan aku melihat bertholdt sudah memakai seragamnya dan dia berbicara ke adiknya

"kakak yakin akan melakukan ini.. ?" tanyanya menahan air mata

"ya...aku akan membawa kehormatan untuk kita dan kamu." kata bertholdt

"tapi kak...aku tidak mau pergi terlalu jauh dengan kakak..." katanya menangis sambil memeluk bertholdt agar tidak pergi

"aduh...adik kakak kok menangis..." kata bertholdt menghibur dia

lalu bertholdt mengambil kalung dua burung merpati dan mematahkannya.

kalung itu...sama persis dengan punyaku.

dia memberikan setengahnya ke adiknya.

"pegang ini. masing-masing dari kita membawa satu. selama benda ini masih ada, kita akan selalu terhubung." kata bertholdt tersenyum

lalu dia memeluk kembali adiknya dan menyanyikan sesuatu

_jangan...bersedih..._

_kita selalu terhubung..._

_lewat cinta dan kasih..._

_walau...kau akan..._

_sendiri dan sepi..._

_aku tetap disisimu..._

_jangan sedih...jangan takut_

_kita sementara akan berpisah_

_tapi ingatlah ini...suatu saat..._

_aku pulang dengan membawa kehormatan_

aku langsung terkejut saat mendengar lagu itu

lagu itu...lagu yang sama yang sering aku nyanyikan tanpa sadar...

aku melihat kembali anak itu mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum

"baiklah kak..." katanya dengan tersenyum sambil melepas bertholdt

aku yang masih terkejut hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat. lalu aku mendengar suara memanggilku

aku kesana tempat suara itu berasal dan aku melihat anak itu seperti dijual oleh tentara lain

aku hanya melihat dengan horor

setelah itu aku melihat dinding yang sama persis yang aku lihat di mimpiku tadi.

aku terkejut karena ada sekitar 10 orang yang diikat dipinggir dinding dan mereka mau disuntik sesuatu oleh tentara dibelakangnya

lalu aku melihat anak itu juga disana

tidak !

aku mencoba menyelamatkan mereka, tapi aku seperti hantu saja

semua nya dijatuhkan dan berubah menjadi titan liar, kecuali anak itu...

anak itu dimakan oleh salah satu titan.

aku lalu berlari mengejar titan yang memakan anak itu.

tiba-tiba waktu menjadi malam, anehnya titan tersebut mengeluarkan anak itu dari mulutnya dan pergi.

saat aku berjalan ke dia untuk memeriksa anak itu tetapi waktu tiba-tiba menjadi pagi dan aku berada disebuah rumah sakit.

aku melihat anak itu digotong oleh seorang scout dan dibawa ke seseorang.

"Dokter yaeger kami menemukan seorang anak diluar dinding ! tolong bantu dia !" kata scout itu

dokter yaeger ? berarti dia ayahnya eren...

"baiklah, letakan dia disini." kata ayahnya eren menunjuk ke sebuah kasur.

lalu dokter itu memeriksa dia. dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja hanya kelelahan dan kurang makanan.

hari sudah sore, anak itu sadar dan dokter yaeger bicara ke dia

"halo nak !" katanya

tapi anak itu hanya diam menatap dengan kosong sambil memengang kalung itu.

"itu kalung yang bagus ! omong-omong siapa namamu ?" tanya dokter yaeger

"l...lu...lu...ci...en." kata anak itu berusaha mengingatnya

"ohh lucien ya... halo salam kenal aku dokter yaeger." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

dia membalas uluran tangan itu dengan sangat lemah.

entah kenapa tiba-tiba dokter yaeger terlihat bingung dan melamun

setelah itu, dia langsung sadar.

"kamu makan dulu ya nak, nanti ceritakan ke paman apa yang terjadi. kenapa kau bisa berada diluar dinding." kata dokter yaeger pergi

lalu ada perawat yang memberikan rangsum makanan ke dia.

anak itu memakan semua makanan itu dengan lahap. setelah itu dokter yaeger datang dan bertanya ke dia

"jadi nak kenapa kamu bisa diluar dinding ?" tanya dia

lalu anak itu menceritakan pengalamannya seperti mau disuntik dan dijadikan oleh titan.

dokter yaeger hanya terdiam namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat marah.

lalu dokter yaeger berusaha tenang dan berkata lagi

"sudah tidak apa-apa nak. aku akan bicara dengan paman hannes dan mencarikanmu orang tua angkat." kata dokter yaeger sambil memegang bahunya

dua hari kemudian, datanglah pasutri yang sangat persis dengan kedua orang tuaku.

"ohh jadi kamu yang bernama lucien ? imut sekali kamu !" kata ibuku

"kau benar... sayang. nak, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Lucien Wolfe." kata ayahku

aku langsung terkejut dan terpukul atas kebenaran ini.

lalu aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku melihat bagaimana orang tuaku memperlakukan aku dengan baik.

aku melihat memori indah itu...

air mataku perlahan jatuh...

kejadian dinding maria diserang terjadi...

aku melihat bagaimana orang yang aku anggap ayah dan ibuku menyelamatkan aku.

aku hanya bisa menangis melihatnya

**Alam Nyata**

aku langsung mengeluarkan tanganku dari sel dan shock.

aku hanya terdiam seperti orang mati.

air mataku jatuh seiring kebenarannya terungkap

bertholdt juga sama dia shock.

dia lalu mengatakan dengan suara lirih

"maafkan aku adikku..."

aku hanya berdiri terdiam tapi aku merasakan emosi dalam hati dan pikiranku tidak terkendali

aku hanya memikirkan semua kebenaran yang terungkap.

kebenaran yang menyakitkan...

aku bukanlah Lucien Wolfe...

aku adalah Lucien Hoover...

dan orang yang aku anggap pengkhianat...

sebenarnya adalah kakakku...

kenapa ini bisa terjadi...

aku melihat annie juga menangis disamping sel kakakku

kepalaku mendadak sangat pusing.

ingatan selama ini...adalah palsu ?!

yang dikatakan ayahnya eren benar...

aku adalah penduduk luar dinding...

siapapun...tolong...

tolong kalau ini hanyalah kebohongan...atau mimpi...

aku langsung pergi minta kunci penjara bertholdt dan annie

setelah mendapatkannya, aku segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke penjaranya bertholdt lalu menguncinya kembali.

aku hanya terdiam melihat kakakku yang ingin memelukku.

"lucien..." kata bertholdt mau memelukku

aku langsung menyingkirkan tangannya, lalu aku menarik kalungku hingga putus.

bertholdt langsung terkejut melihat aku

"lucien, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya bertholdt

"keparat !" teriakku sambil meninju bertholdt dipipinya hingga jatuh dan berdarah

aku terdiam sebentar lalu berjalan ke arahnya

"kau benar-benar bajingan..." kataku dengan suara ngeri duduk diatasnya

"kenapa...kenapa...kau meninggalkan aku sendirian hanya untuk kehormatan palsu itu ?!" teriakku sambil menangis mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kuat

"maafkan...kakak...kakak hanya ingin kau bisa bahagia..." katanya ditengah rasa sakitnya

kata-katanya justru membuatku semakin geram

"bahagia ?! kau pikir dijual oleh ayah kandung merupakan hal yang bahagia ?!" bentakku didepan wajahnya

bertholdt menatapku dengan menangis

"lalu...dijadikan titan dan hampir terbunuh adalah hal yang membahagiakan ?!" teriakku sambil meninju dadanya hingga kakakku mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"sudah hentikan lucien !" teriak annie disampingku

aku lalu terdiam melihat kakakku yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

aku langsung berdiri dan keluar dari penjaranya bertholdt.

aku membuka penjaranya annie dan masuk kedalamnya.

annie yang terduduk langsung melihatku

saat aku melihat annie, aku langsung ingat waktu dia menghajar para squadnya levi yang lama dan para prajurit yang dia bunuh waktu ekspedisi ke 57.

aku segera menendang annie sampai terjatuh lalu menendangnya lagi secara brutal hingga dia sangat berdarah.

aku lalu melihat dia kembali.

keadaan dia sama waktu dia menghajar squad levi

"tidak usah ikut campur blonde bajingan !" kataku dengan nada membunuh.

annie langsung melihat ke aku dengan berliang air mata

"gara-gara kau...para squad levi yang lama hampir terbunuh..." kataku dengan nada yang gelap

annie langsung menangis dan berkata ditengah rasa sakitnya.

"maafkan aku lucien...tapi..." kata annie tapi kupotong dengan tendangan diperutnya.

annie langsung menggerang kesakitan

"annie !!" seru bertholdt.

"diamlah ! kau tidak punya hak untuk bicara ke aku !" kataku sambil menekan kakiku kekepalanya annie

annie terdiam sambil menangis

"seharusnya...aku membunuhmu saat kita bertarung...tapi kenapa aku bisa terlalu baik kepada pengkhianat...?" kataku sambil menangis membayangkan kejadian yang lalu

lalu annie berbicara sambil selinggukan

"lucien...aku minta maaf soal itu...aku minta maaf karena sudah merusak kepercayaanmu dengan pengkhianatan...tapi tolong..." kata annie tapi langsung kupotong dengan tendangan dikepalanya

"minta maaflah setelah aku menghajarmu !!" kataku sambil bersiap menendang dia lagi.

"hentikan lucien !!" seru bertholdt

aku lalu terdiam.

"lucien, aku mohon...jangan hajar annie lagi...aku yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua penderitaanmu selama ini...tolong...jangan hajar annie lagi...hajarlah kakakmu ini yang bodoh karena meninggalkanmu !!" seru bertholdt sambil menangis.

aku lalu menendang annie lagi dengan cukup keras dan keluar dari penjaranya.

aku kembali ke penjaranya kakakku.

sampai didalam, aku melihat bertholdt seperti siap menerima setiap pukulan dan pelampiasan emosiku.

"dengan senang hati kak..." kataku dengan nada mengejek sambil menghajar bertholdt lagi dengan brutal.

saat aku masih menghajar bertholdt, jean, eren dan armin datang ke sel.

mereka terkejut karena aku meninju bertholdt

"komandan ! apa yang kau lakukan ?!" teriak jean

"hey lucien !" teriak eren

"lucien !" teriak armin

aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan mereka, aku hanya meluapkan emosiku

"karena ulah kalian...aku hampir kehilangan sahabatku marco...sekarang apa yang kalian mau bantah hah ?!" kataku sambil menendang pipinya bertholdt hingga 3 giginya patah

sementara teman-temanku hanya melihatku dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"dan kau pikir...melihat orang tua angkat yang menyayangiku lalu terbunuh didepanku itu merupakan hal yang membahagiakan ?!" bentakku sambil menendang dadanya hingga dia mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulut dan hidungnya.

sementara bertholdt tidak membalas perlakukanku

lalu aku mencengkram kerahnya kembali untuk melihat ke mataku.

"hey keparat...kenapa diam saja ?... apa kau menyesal apa yang telah kau lakukan ?" tanyaku sambil menangis kembali.

bertholdt hanya menangis melihat ke aku

"cepat katakan sesuati sebelum aku menghajarmu lagi !" teriakku sambil mau meninju lagi

saat aku mau meninju lagi, jean menahan aku dan eren memeluk aku dari belakang, sementara armin membantu bertholdt duduk

"apa yang kalian lakukan ?! lepaskan aku !" kataku dengan nada membunuh.

"tidak lucien...jangan hajar dia lagi !" seru eren sambil menangis

"kenapa kalian membela kakakku dan temannya yang keparat ini ?! apa kalian lupa apa yang mereka perbuat ke kalian ?!" tanyaku dengan nada membunuh.

mereka hanya terdiam

"biarkan mereka membayar tindakan mereka !" kataku

"lucien..." kata bertholdt dengan suara yang lirih dan pelan

srmuanya langsung melihat ke arahnya

"maafkan aku lucien...ini...adalah keputusan terburukku...aku minta maaf...kalau kau sampai menderita seperti ini...aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia...tapi gara-gara ulahku, kau jadi seperti ini...aku tahu...kesalahanku tidak dapat dimaafkan...aku siap untuk dieksekusi kalau kau mau..." kata bertholdt menyesal sambil menahan sakit

walau kakakku jujur, tapi aku malah semakin muak melihat wajahnya

"minta maaf ?! eksekusi ?! semudah itu kau mengatakan maaf dan minta dieksekusi ?!" bentakku ke dia

bertholdt tersentak dengan jawaban kasarku.

"seenaknya sendiri kau minta ke komandan setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan..." kataku.

jean lalu memelukku

"sudahlah lucien..." katanya ke aku

perlahan aku tenang

"iya...lucien..." kata armin memeluk aku juga

aku menangis kembali

"kau tahu dia telah membuat kau seperti ini...tolong maafkan dia..." kata jean menangis

aku hanya diam tidak bereaksi apapun...

"bertholdt hanya ingin kau bahagia...dia tidak bermaksud membunuhmu...dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas sebagai warrior lalu membawa kebahagiaan ke kamu..." kata armin memelukku

"kami tahu kau sangat marah dan benci kakakmu...tapi tolong...dia hanya ingin melindungimu..." kata eren berusaha menenangkanku

aku langsung memeluk mereka..

"semuanya...maafkan aku...aku..." kataku sambil menangis

mereka memelukku untuk memberikan kehangatan

"sudah jangan dilanjutkan lagi, kau istirahat saja dikamarmu. biar kami yang mengurus sisanya." kata jean mengajak aku

lalu kita keluar dari penjara.

**POV umum**

saat lucien dan teman-temannya meninggalkan penjara, annie bertanya ke bertholdt.

"bert, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanyanya lesu

bertholdt hanya terdiam.

dia berusaha mengambil kalungnya lucien yang jatuh saat dia menghajarnya.

dia melihat kalung itu sambil menangis.

tiba-tiba dia terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan banyak darah.

dia lalu melihat kalung itu ternodai dengan darahnya.

"hei bertholdt... maafkan aku jika aku juga membuat adikmu menderita..." kata annie menangis

"tidak..." kata bertholdt dengan lirih

annie hanya mendongak.

"justru akulah yang membuat hidupnya hancur..." kata bertholdt sambil melihat kalung itu.

"jika aku tidak meninggalkannya hanya untuk sebuah kehormatan palsu...mungkin kita sudah bahagia." kata bertholdt sambil menangis melihat kalung itu

mereka terdiam cukup lama. laku bertholdt berkata lagi.

"hey annie...aku minta maaf kalau kau juga dihajar adikku...aku tahu kita pantas dihajar karena tindakan kita... tetapi...akulah justru yang lebih pantas dihajar daripada kau." kata bertholdt

"tapi bert..." kata annie tapi langsung dipotong bertholdt

"kakak yang tega membuat hidup adiknya hancur dan membunuh ribuan orang tidak bersalah...aku bukan contoh yang baik bagi lucien..." katanya sambil duduk bersender di dinding sel.

dia lalu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur sejenak.

**Mimpi Bertholdt POV**

aku terbangun dari tempat tidurku.

aku lalu melihat sekeliling dan menyadari sesuatu

ini...

ini adalah rumah kita waktu masih kecil dan bersama dengan lucien adikku di luar dinding.

aku lalu melihat disampingku dan kaget karena lucien tidak ada di sampingnya.

sial... dimana dia ?

aku lalu melihat lucien hanya berdiri melihat jendela.

"lucien ?" tanyaku khawatir

lucien hanya melihatku sambil menangis.

"lucien ada apa ?" tanyaku yang sangat khawatir dengan dia

dia lalu memelukku dan menangis.

"lucien..." kataku

"jangan pergi kak..." katanya sambil menangis

jangan pergi ? apa maksudnya ?

"ada apa lucien ? ceritakan ke kakak apa yang membuatmu menangis." kataku menenangkannya

dia lalu bercerita bahwa dimimpinya aku meninggalkan dia dan akhirnya kita saling bertarung.

aku langsung kaget mendengar ceritanya.

seharusnya...aku percaya dengan kata-katanya tetapi...

aku langsung memeluknya.

"jangan khawatir...itu hanya mimpi...kali ini... kakak tidak akan meninggalkanmu." kataku

dia langsung melihatku dengan bingung...

lalu dia tersenyum

"terima kasih kak..." kataku

**POV umum**

lucien segera mandi sambil membersihkan bercak darah di baju dan badannya. setelah itu kembali kekamar bersama dengan teman-temannya

"selamat malam komandan..." kata jean sambil menutup pintu

dikamarnya, dia hanya tertidur sambil menangis kembali soal dipenjara tadi. saat sudah tenang, perlahan-lahan dia mulai tertidur.

saat jean, armin, dan eren keluar kamar komandan dan menutup pintunya. conny, dan sasha datang

"hey, ada apa dengan lucien ?" tanya sasha khawatir

"akan kuceritakan nanti...sekarang panggil mikasa dan para petinggi...bawa juga bawa peralatan medis. kita akan ke penjara." kata jean lesu

semuanya mengangguk dan pergi

jean, eren, armin, sasha dan mikasa sampai duluan

"hei bertholdt." kata jean

bertholdt yang tidur sebentar terbangun dan melihat ke mereka.

"kalian ingin mengintrogasi aku ?" tanya bertholdt sambil menunduk

jean membuka pintu selnya dan masuk bersama dengan sasha dan conny

"tidak, kami hanya tanya jawab biasa dan mengobatimu." kata jean

"tidak usah jean...aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini..." katanya sambil menangis

sasha langsung maju

sasha lalu mendongakan kepalanya bertholdt dan mengobatinya dibantu juga oleh conny

"sasha..." kata bertholdt

"diamlah...aku akan mengobatimu." kata sasha menggosokan obat di pipinya yang lebam dan membersihkan darah di mulutnya

bertholdt hanya terdiam dan bertanya

"kenapa kalian...tetap menolongku...aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk ke kalian..." tanya bertholdt

"karena kami tahu alasan kau melakukan itu semua...kau melindungi adikmu lucien agar dia bisa bahagia..." kata jean dengan suara lirih

semuanya langsung terkejut

"lucien adalah adikmu ?" tanya mikasa tidak percaya

"yeah..." kata jean

setelah sasha mengobati bagian pipi dan wajahnya. dia membuka kancing bajunya bertholdt dan mengobati bagian perut dan dadanya

"tahan sedikit...ini mungkin menyakitkan..." kata sasha

bertholdt hanya terdiam menuruti kata-kata sasha

sasha lalu mengobati dada dan perutnya yang lebam karena dihajar lucien secara brutal.

"seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu ke dia..." kata conny

"aku tahu...tapi...aku memang bukan kakak yang baik bagi dia..." kata bertholdt lesu

"hei, itu bukan seperti kamu waktu di pelatihan cadet..." kata sasha

bertholdt terkejut dengan kata-kata jean

"kau selalu mengikuti reiner kemanapun. dan walau reiner membentakmu, kau selalu bersama dengan dia." kata sasha

"kau benar...aku minta kau lakukan itu ke lucien..." kata jean

bertholdt hanya terdiam...

sementara eren, mikasa dan armin tanya jawab sambil mengobati annie.

"eren aku minta maaf soal waktu itu..." kata annie sedih

"lupakan itu annie...aku sudah tahu alasan kau dan bertholdt mengkhianati kita..." kata eren

annie terdiam lalu bertanya lagi

"menurut kalian...apa lucien tidak pernah memaafkan kita ?" tanya annie sambil menangis

"aku tidak tahu...dia seperti bukan lucien yang aku tahu..." kata eren sedih.

"kau benar eren...dia terlalu dikuasai emosinya..." kata armin sudah mengobati annie

annie lalu mencoba tidur di lantai

"annie kau terlihat pucat dan kurus...mau makan sesuatu ?" tanya mikasa

"tidak..." katanya sambil menangis

lalu erwin dan kawan-kawannya masuk

"hey, kalian sudah mendapatkan apa saja ?" tanya hanji

"lucien adalah adiknya bertholdt." kata conny

para petinggi langsung terkejut

"apa itu benar ?" tanya levi

"ya...dia adik kandungku..." kata bertholdt

"miche apa dia berbohong ?" tanya erwin

"tidak...tidak ada aroma kebohongan dari dia." kata miche setelah mengendus sekitar

"kita ingin tahu masa kecil kalian." kata conny

bertholdt lalu menceritakan semua kehidupannya diluar dinding dan kesalahannya dia karena meninggalkan lucien.

semuanya langsung terkejut, bahkan sasha sampai menangis

"okay...sekarang aku mengerti kenapa lucien bisa sangat emosional dan menghajarmu." kata hanji dengan sedih

"lucien..." kata sasha tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku penasaran...tugasmu menjadi warrior sebenarnya apa ?" tanya erwin

"untuk mendapatkan founding titan..." kata bertholdt

"lalu setelah dapat mau apa ?" tanya miche

"kata komandan zeke...untuk mengembalikan kejayaan eldian kembali..." katanya

semuanya langsung bingung dengan jawabannya bertholdt

levi lalu maju kedepannya bertholdt.

"hey, kenapa kau mau menjawab pertanyaan kami semua tanpa ragu-ragu ? kau ingin mengkhianati teman dan atasanmu itu ?" tanya levi ketus

"tidak...aku hanya ingin bisa terus bersama dengan lucien...aku tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang paling aku cintai..." kata bertholdt dengan suara lirih

semuanya terdiam

"bertholdt...jika lucien mengeksekusi kamu dan annie apa kalian siap ?" tanya erwin yang mengejutkan semua teman-temannya lucien

"aku siap...aku tidak peduli jika aku mati...selama itu membuat lucien bahagia...aku tidak masalah." kata bertholdt

"begitu ya..." kata erwin lalu dia jongkok ke depannya

"jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan lucien melakukan itu..." kata erwin tersenyum

bertholdt hanya terkejut

"hanji tolong cek lukanya bertholdt." kata erwin

hanji dan sasha mengobati bertholdt dan kadang hanji bertanya-tanya soal colossal titan.

kadang conny bercanda agar suasana lebih hangat.

setelah semua selesai, mereka kembali ke barak kembali

**_To be Continued_**


	9. Chapter 9 Our Next Move

**Chapter 9 Our Next Move**

Aku bangun dengan keadaan yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya...dan juga entah kenapa auraku seperti lebih suram dari biasanya

setelah aku bangun, aku melakukan rutinitasku sebagai seorang prajurit dan komandan.lalu kembali ke ruangan komandan.

aku sudah memanggil petinggi untuk membicarakan soal kebenaranku.

"komandan apa kita boleh masuk ?" tanya erwin dari luar

"ya."

semuanya mulai masuk, saat sudah tenang aku mulai berbicara

"baiklah ini mungkin terdengar gila bagi kalian...tapi aku akan jujur." kataku

"tidak usah kamu ceritakan lucien, kami sudah tahu" kata hanji

aku hanya diam...

"kami sudah tahu kalau kau adalah penduduk dari luar dinding, tidak hanya itu...bertholdt adalah kakakmu." kata erwin

"jadi kalian sudah tahu ya..." kataku dengan tatapan lesu

"oy nak, kau seharusnya ceritakan ke kami daripada menghajar kakakmu sampai menjadi bubur. " kata levi

"aku tahu kapten...tapi ini benar-benar rumit."

kita terdiam

"jadi kau akan memakan kakakmu dan annie untuk membalaskan dendam ?" tanya miche

aku terdiam

memang dendamku terbalas...tapi harganya terlalu mahal...

seburuk-buruknya kakakku...dia tetap sedarah dengan aku...

dia selalu melindungi dan menyayangi aku...

mayor miche benar...aku tidak boleh membiarkan dendamku mengambil alih pikiran ku dan membuat keputusan yang fatal...

"tidak...aku ada rencana kalau begitu."

semua petinggi tersenyum ke aku

"jadi apa rencanamu ?" tanya levi

"kita akan melakukan sidang lagi bersama dengan semua militer membahas langkah selanjutnya. aku akan menjelaskan semua ini dan membebaskan kakakku dan annie dari cuci otak mereka." kataku

semuanya lalu setuju dan pergi ke mitras lagi.

**Ibukota Mitras**

setelah sampai dimitras, para petinggi dan squadnya mempersiapkan sidangnya.

sementara aku bertemu historia secara pribadi.

"yang mulia historia..." kataku sambil menunduk

"ada apa lucien ? kau terlihat berantakan." kata historia melihat ke aku

awalnya aku diam tapi aku memberanikan diri

"yang mulia historia...aku mohon...tolong bebaskan mereka berdua..." kataku

historia langsung terkejut.

"lucien...kenapa kau membela pengkhianat seperti mereka ? apa kau ingin mereka menghancurkan kita lagi ?!" tanya historia

aku terdiam lalu memegang kepala historia

"lucien..." kata historia bingung

aku lalu menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepalaku

lalu petir menyambar dikepala kita dan melihat ingatanku yang sebenarnya

saat sudah selesai, kita terdiam

historia sangat shock dan diam

"lucien...bertholdt adalah kakakmu ?" tanya historia

aku lalu berlutut di hadapannya

"iya...aku mohon yang mulia...aku tidak mau harus membunuh mereka berdua...aku akan melakukan apa saja agar mereka jangan sampai terbunuh..." kataku

lalu historia berlutut didepanku dan memegang bahuku

"lucien..." kata historia

aku mendongak dan historia memelukku.

"aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi bertholdt kakakmu...dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuh kakakmu atau annie..." kata historia tersenyum ke aku

lalu historia melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke aku.

"serahkan ke aku semuanya." kata historia tersenyum

aku langsung senang.

"terima kasih yang mulia..." kataku sambil tersenyum.

kita berdua lalu berdiri dan historia membuat perintah.

"ayo bersiap untuk sidang."

aku hormat lalu pergi untuk sidang.

**Sidang**

disana bertholdt dan annie diikat ditengah-tengah seperti eren dulu

kakak takut karena dia mengira bahwa aku akan memakan dia

"kita akan memulai sidang untuk berdiskusi tentang langkah selanjutnya. dimulai dari Lucien Wolfe komandan scout silakan bicara." kata jendral darius

aku maju sampai diantara kakakku dan annie ditahan

"terima kasih atas kesempatannya jendral. tapi saat ini namaku bukanlah Lucien Wolfe, Namaku adalah Lucien Hoover." kataku yang membuat seluruh ruangan kebingungan

"aku tahu kalian bingung kenapa aku mengubah namaku seperti nama pengkhianat didepan kalian. tetapi ada alasannya." kataku

"karena orang yang kalian anggap pengkhianat ini adalah kakakku." kataku

sontak seluruh ruangan terkejut dan ada yang mengira bahwa aku adalah pengkhianat juga

jendral darius langsung menenangkan

"diam semua ! biarkan dia menjelaskan !" perintah darius

lalu aku menjelaskan tentang sejarahku yang sebenarnya dan juga kebenaran tentang bangsa eldian.

lalu semuanya terdiam

"lucien apa kata-katamu itu benar ?" tanya nile

"jika kau tidak percaya komandan...biarkan kakakku ini yang menjelaskan." kataku sambil menunjuk kakakku

lalu kakakku bercerita tentang hal disana dan dia menjelaskan bahwa seluruh dunia adalah musuh yang sebenarnya.

lalu semuanya hening dan salah satu polisi militer berdiri

"tunggu ! jika kita mengungkapkan ini ke publik maka akan menimbulkan kepanikan !" katanya

"itu benar ! kita juga belum tahu situasi kita sebenarnya bagaimana." kata yang lainnya

lalu komandan pyxis berdiri

"apa kalian ingin seperti orang bodoh yang bersantai didalam dinding seperti yang dilakukan raja reiss ? lalu buat apa kita mengambil tahta raja ?" tanya pyxis

semuanya menjadi hening

lalu historia berdiri

"beritahu semua orang ! kita harus mengembalikan ingatan raja reiss yang sebenarnya ke semua orang. kita semua memiliki takdir yang sama, kita harus satukan kekuatan kita !" kata historia

"untuk annie dan bertholdt...aku tahu kalian dimanipulasi untuk melakukan ini...tetapi kalian juga harus bertanggung jawab terhadap yang kalian lakukan !" kata historia

"kejahatan kalian sangat besar itu setara dengan eksekusi mati."

lalu mereka berdua menunduk karena siap untuk menerima hukuman

"tapi lucien sudah berbicara dengan aku agar tidak mengeksekusi kalian. untuk itu kalian harus menggunakan kekuatan titan yang kalian punya untuk membantu bangsa kalian sendiri. kalian berdua akan bergabung dengan scout dan diawasi oleh lucien !" kata historia

ruangan sidang langsung terkejut karena keputusan hukuman mereka yang sangat ringan

"lucien apa kau bisa ?" tanya historia

"ya yang mulia. jika mereka berbuat hal konyol lagi, aku akan berubah jadi titan dan memakan mereka berdua." kataku

lalu seluruh ruangan sidang diam

"baik sidang selesai." kata historia

lalu kita semua keluar dari ruangan sidang dan mulai memberitahu semua orang tentang kebenaran ini.

aku memilih pergi ke taman sendirian lalu duduk diam.

entah kenapa aku ada perasaan yang menjanggal dihati dan pikiranku

"komandan..." kata seseorang dibelakangku

aku melirik dan melihat floch berjalan ke arahku.

aku hanya diam sambil menatap depan

"komandan...kenapa kau...?" tanya floch tapi aku langsung memotongnya

"aku tahu apa yang kau tanyakan...tapi...bisakah kau maafkan mereka ?" tanyaku dengan tatapan lesu

floch hanya terdiam

"mereka hanyalah anak-anak dipaksa menjadi iblis untuk membunuh bangsa dan keluarganya sendiri." kataku sedih

"sekarang...mereka telah bebas..." lanjutku sambil melihat langit

aku sedikit tersenyum saat mengatakan mereka telah bebas dari cuci otak para bangsa brengsek itu.

lalu tiba-tiba teman-temanku datang ke kita.

"hei floch, ada apa dengan komandan ?" tanya armin

"entahlah...setelah sidang, aku menemukan dia disini." kata floch

lalu marco, jean, eren dan armin duduk didekatku.

"hei komandan...kenapa kau diam ?" tanya marco

aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan dia

"lucien, jika kau ada masalah kau bisa bicara ke kita." kata armin memegang bahuku

aku awalnya diam lalu mengumpulkan keberanianku

aku berdiri menghadap mereka lalu membungkuk.

"komandan ?! ada apa ?!" tanya jean kebingungan

"semuanya... aku tahu kakakku dan annie telah berbuat salah ke kalian...dan aku tahu kesalahan tersebut sangat besar dan tidak dapat dimaafkan...tapi...aku mohon maafkan mereka..." kataku

mereka hanya diam, sementara aku mencoba menahan tangisanku.

"sudahlah komandan... ini bukan salahmu." kata marco berjalan ke aku.

aku berdiri dan mereka memelukku

"marco benar...kami tahu kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu. itulah alasan kau bicara ke historia agar tidak mengeksekusi mereka." kata jean

"kami sudah memaafkannya, sejak kemarin." kata eren

aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku.

"semuanya...terima kasih..." kataku sambil menangis

"tidak masalah...kau lebih baik hapus air matamu dan bertemu ke bertholdt sekarang." kata jean

"jean benar, kakakmu justru lebih menderita karena tahu kalau kau adalah adiknya. lebih baik kau temui dan bicaralah ke dia. kami akan menemanimu." kata armin

aku dan teman-temanku pergi ke kakakku yang ada di kamar. sementara floch pergi ke tempat lain.

"apa yang harus aku katakan ke kakakku?" tanyaku ditengah perjalanan

"sudahlah...nanti kau akan bisa mengatakannya sendiri." kata marco

**Bertholdt POV**

aku hanya terdiam dikamar bersama dengan annie.

para militer telah membebaskan kita karena adikku

adikku selalu memberi yang terbaik untuk aku, tapi aku...

aku benar-benar pecundang...

aku seharusnya tidak pantas menjadi kakak lagi.

"hei bert kenapa kau diam saja ?" tanya annie tiba-tiba

aku langsung tersentak dan mencoba tenang

"aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." kataku

"ada apa ?" tanyanya

"annie, menurutmu aku ini adalah kakak terburuk yang pernah ada ?" tanyaku

annie langsung terkejut dan bertanya lagi

"maksudmu ?" tanyanya

"sebagai seorang kakak seharusnya melindungi adik. tapi...aku malah membunuh orang yang menjaganya dipulau ini...kemudian aku yang menyuruh reiner membunuh marco dan juga aku mencoba membunuh adikku dua kali...menurutmu aku adalah kakak terburuk yang pernah dilahirkan ?" tanyaku dengan sedih

annie hanya diam

"aku...tidak tahu..." katanya dengan lesu

"begitu ya..." kataku pelan

dulu aku mengira penduduk pulau ini adalah iblis...nyatanya...akulah iblisnya...

seharusnya aku menyadari ini sejak awal...

jika aku menyadarinya...

mungkin semuanya tidak seperti ini...

lalu aku mendengar pintu dibuka

**Lucien POV**

aku membuka pintu dan melihat kakakku annie terdiam di kamar.

lalu teman-temanku mendorongku masuk sementara mereka hanya menunggu didepan.

**POV umum**

setelah teman-temannya lucien mendorong lucien masuk, mereka langsung mengintip.

saat mengintip, mikasa, conny, sasha, thomas dan mina datang ke kita

"hei ! kalian mengintip annie ya ?" tanya conny dengan wajah menggoda

lalu jean menutup mulutnya conny

"diamlah bodoh ! kau mengacaukan hal yang bagus." kata jean dengan pelan

"apa sih yang kalian lihat ?" tanya mina penasaran

akhirnya mereka mengintip juga

**Lucien POV**

awalnya aku terdiam lalu aku mengumpulkan keberanianku.

"kak ?" kataku dengan suara pelan

dia menoleh tetapi dia tidak berani melihatku.

"kak aku..." kataku tapi terpotong karena melihat kakakku dan annie maju lalu berlutut didepanku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

aku jadi bingung karena tingkah kakakku menjadi aneh.

"lucien...jangan panggil aku kakak lagi..." katanya

aku hanya diam, tapi kepalaku seperti dihantam benda yang berat.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggil kakak lagi ?" tanyaku pelan

dia berkata lagi sambil selinggukan

"karena...aku...tidak pantas...menjadi seorang kakak lagi..." katanya sambil mulai menangis

aku hanya terdiam

"aku...telah membunuh orang... yang sudah membahagiakan...kamu di pulau ini...kemudian...aku berusaha...membunuh teman terdekatmu marco...dan...aku mencoba membunuhmu...dua kali..." katanya dengan penuh penyesalan

perlahan mataku juga berkaca-kaca karena melihat kakakku dan temannya sangat tersiksa dengan penyesalan.

aku hanya terdiam tidak bereaksi apapun

"aku...sudah tidak...pantas menjadi kakak lagi...tolong...perlakukan aku...seperti bawahanmu...lucien." katanya sambil menangis

air mataku langsung menetes saat melihat kakakku dan annie menjadi seperti ini.

dia juga ikut menangis...

apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

tanpa sadar aku berlutut memeluk mereka berdua untuk menenangkannya

"sudahlah...ini bukan salah kalian..." kataku yang membuat mereka berdua terkejut

"aku tahu...kakak berusaha keras agar bisa melindungiku...kakak bahkan mengorbankan hidup dengan menjadi titan shifter agar bisa mendapatkan kehormatan..." kataku menangis sambil memeluknya

perasaan ini...seperti saat kita masih kecil...

"aku memaafkan semuanya..." kataku sambil membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya

dia terdiam lalu sepasang tangan memelukku balik dengan erat.

dia lalu membenamkan wajahnya dibahuku sambil suara pelan ditelingaku.

"kakak pulang...lucien.."

entah kenapa...aku menjadi sangat tenang dan semua bebanku hilang...

"selamat...datang...kembali ...kak..." kataku tersenyum sambil menangis

jadi ini ya...kehangatan orang yang selalu melindungiku sejak kecil.

**POV umum**

sementara diluar kamar, teman-temannya lucien yang sedang mengintip dia langsung menangis

"awww itu manis sekali..."kata mina sambil menyeka air matanya

"kau benar mina...ini momen yang mengharukan." kata thomas sama

sasha hanya diam sambil menyeka air matanya.

"hehehe ini bakal menarik kalau disebarkan." kata jean tersenyum jahil

"jean ! tidak sopan sekali !" tegur marco

"kau benar jean ! ayo kita ancam dia dengan menyebarkan berita ini jika dia tidak menuruti kemauan kita." kata conny tersenyum

"kalau mau dihukum oleh dia, ya lakukan saja sendiri jean ! apa kalian lupa kalau dia adalah komandan scout ?!" kata eren

"ayolah kalian berdua itu tidak sopan sekali ! melawak saat dia sedih !" tegur armin

"dia tidak sedang sedih armin. dia bahagia." kata mikasa tersenyum

lalu lucien dan bertholdt melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat mereka semua. bertholdt dengan wajah malu-malu sementara lucien dengan tatapan datar

"kalian berisik sekali." kata lucien

sontak semuanya langsung panik

**Lucien POV**

"semua kesini sekarang !" perintahku ke mereka

semuanya langsung maju dengan ketakutan kecuali mikasa. mereka takut dihukum oleh komandan baru mereka

"apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi ?" tanyaku

"err...itu..." kata conny gugup

yang lain hanya terdiam ketakutan...

lalu sasha berseru

"kami menunggu anda komandan ! untuk janji memanggang barbeque dengan kita saat dinding maria berhasil direbut !" seru sasha sambil hormat walau matanya masih berkaca-kaca

aku hanya menatap bingung ke sasha.

janji itu...dia masih mengingatnya ya...

"sudahlah...aku hanya bercanda..." kataku dengan tersenyum

semuanya langsung menghela nafas lega. sementara jean maju dan menjitak kepalaku

"ini hadiah untukmu karena membuat kita panik lucien !" seru jean

"berani juga kau menjitak komandan ?!" tanyaku sambil memegang kepalaku

jean langsung salah tingkah.

"tidak komandan...aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu ! aku..." kata jean panik tapi aku langsung memeluk jean

"terima kasih kalian semua..."kataku

lalu semua teman-temanku memeluk aku juga.

"ayo kita barbeque dan minum teh untuk menepati janjiku." kataku

"hore !" teriak semuanya

aku melihat kakakku dan annie hanya berdiri malu-malu menghadap kita

aku menggandeng mereka berdua untuk bergabung bersama.

"ayo..." kataku sambil mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita.

"ehhh..." kata kakakku terkejut

aku lalu berhenti

"hampir saja...sebaiknya kalian ganti baju dulu yang pantas..." kataku sambil melihat kakakku yang berantakan.

"baik komandan !" kata bertholdt dengan senang

kami menunggu mereka dan setelah mereka selesai, aku mengambil persediaan daging pribadiku untuk barbeque dan minum teh bersama dengan teman-temanku, kakakku, dan para petinggi

**Barbeque**

aku dan teman-temanku menyiapkan perlengkapan makan seperti kayu bakar dan lain-lain.

sementara kakakku menyiapkan perlengkapan minum teh dan bir.

kita piknik dan barbeque ditaman.

"hei apa ini sudah cukup lucien ?" tanya bertholdt

"yeah..."

lalu para petinggi dan squadnya datang.

"sebagai hadiah karena kita berhasil merebut wall maria, ayo kita bersulang atas keberhasilan kita !" seruku

semuanya bersulang dan minum minuman kesukaan mereka

aku melihat mereka sangat bahagia, bahkan kapten levi yang wajahnya dingin terlihat tersenyum

"hey lucien, kau dapat daging sebanyak ini dari mana ?" tanya hanji

"mencuri." jawabku

semuanya langsung kaget dengan jawabanku

"tidak, aku hanya bohong."

semuanya langsung tenang

"beberapa warga berterima kasih ke para scout dan aku sehingga mereka memberikan banyak rasio daging dan sebagainya." kataku

"ya ampun, aku pikir kau serius mencurinya." kata conny

"kau pikir aku seperti gadis kentang yang sering mencuri persediaan daging perwira." kataku santai sambil menyeduh teh mint

sasha yang terkejut langsung mengelak.

"h-hei, aku tidak seperti itu tahu !" seru sasha

"terus jelaskan waktu kau ketahuan kak moblit dan kau ingin memberinya sebagian dagingmu agar tidak dilaporkan." balasku

"astaga...kau masih mengingat itu..." kata sasha cemberut

semuanya hanya tertawa kecuali levi dan aku

lalu kakakku duduk disebelahku dan merangkulku

"ada apa ?" tanyaku

"tidak...aku hanya ingin duduk disebelahmu." kata kakakku

aku hanya menyeduh teh mintku dan melihat sasha mau mengutil dagingnya sedikit

"jangan coba-coba mengutil daging milik orang lain, sasha." kataku

semuanya langsung menoleh ke sasha

sasha yang awalnya mau mengutil langsung ragu-ragu.

"sasha, kau tahu itu dagingnya kapten levi. jika kau mengutilnya sedikit, kau akan merasakan penderitaan bahkan lebih buruk daripada sawney dan bean." kataku dingin

sasha langsung lari dan bersujud didepan levi

"aku minta maaf kapten ! tolong jangan hukum aku !" seru sasha ketakutan

"oi kau serius kalau itu dagingnya kapten ?" bisik bertholdt

"tidak." kataku

"oh ya lucien, ini kalungmu." kata bertholdt merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kalungku.

"yah...aku minta maaf kalau menodainya dengan darah kemarin." katanya sambil menggarukan kepalanya

aku melihat dengan tatapan datar ke kakakku.

dia memang selalu manis.

"simpan saja kak, aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi." kataku

kakakku tersentak.

"ada apa lucien, kenapa kau tidak mau menerimanya ?" tanya bertholdt

"kita sudah bersama, lagipula kau bisa berikan ke kak annie. kau tahu kan kak bertie..." kataku dingin sambil menaikan alisku

sontak wajah kakakku memerah dan menoleh ke arah lain

"lucien...jangan panggil kakak dengan nama itu..." katanya

aku hanya mendengus sambil melihat langit biru yang cerah

ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku...

**_To be Continued_**


	10. Chapter 10 To the Ocean

**Chapter 10 To the Ocean**

sudah satu tahun semenjak pertempuran distrik trost, salju telah turun.

titan guilotine yang kita ciptakan dulu untuk membunuh banyak titan sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi...

para titan didalam dinding maria sudah aku pulihkan menjadi manusia kembali dengan kekuatan titanku. walaupun kami terpaksa membunuh sebagian dari mereka.

soal titan itu...aku mengembalikan ibunya conny.

musim semi telah muncul, bunga-bunga bermekaran setelah semua titan didalam dinding maria telah musnah baik kami ubah, maupun kami bunuh...

lift distrik trost mulai beroperasi kembali. para pekerja dibantu oleh kekuatan titan kakakku membangun jalan utama menghubungkan dinding maria dan dinding rose...

para penduduk wall maria juga kembali ke tempat asal mereka. distrik shiganshina telah kembali seperti semula...

pertama kalinya setelah 6 tahun sejak kakakku menghancurkan dinding maria, kita melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding maria.

kita langsung bergerak mengendarai kuda ke arah selatan dinding maria

aku sebagai komandan memimpin didepan diikuti seluruh pasukan dibelakangku

"hei lucien sudah lama sekali tidak bersama seperti ini !" seru kakakku dibelakangku

"ahhh ya..." kataku sambil melihat langit

bertholdt lalu mempercepat laju kudanya dan sampai disampingku

"ada apa lucien ? kau bisa dibelakangku jika kau takut." kata bertholdt

"tidak...hanya saja aku sudah terlalu lama tidak merasakan ini..." kataku

kakakku hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"baiklah...tetap dibelakangku ya, agar tetap aman." kata bertholdt

aku hanya mengangguk.

annie juga mempercepat kudanya dan sudah disampingku

"ada apa lucien ? kau terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya." tanya annie

aku hanya terdiam

"kau baik-baik saja lucien ?" tanya bertholdt khawatir

"entahlah kak..." kataku

"ada apa ? kau terlihat sedih..." tanya kakakku

"aku hanya..." kataku lalu aku berhenti bicara dan memegang kepalaku

aku melihat ingatanku lagi waktu aku dijual dan dikirim disini...

aku bersumpah...akan membunuh ayahku yang menjual aku dan semua musuh disana...

"hanya apa lucien... ?" tanya annie yang bingung melihat ke aku

"lupakan...ayo tetap maju !" kataku

lalu para petinggi mendahuluiku

"Hanji benar ! kebanyakan titan-titan itu masuk ke dinding maria." kata erwin

"benar kita hanya butuh satu tahun membasmi mereka !" teriak hanji

"kalau begitu. kita bisa lanjut ke tempat tujuan kita." kata levi

aku tersenyum lalu berteriak

"SUSUME !!!!"

semua prajurit langsung berteriak semangat

lalu aku melirik kekanan untuk melihat trio shiganshina .

sudah 1 tahun sejak sidang itu penampilannya eren berubah sama seperti aku.

"kita sudah mendekati laut...aku bisa merasakannya." kata eren

"benar... kalau begitu, tetap hati-hati semuanya !" perintahku

semuanya langsung maju lebih cepat ke selatan

saat sampai di ladang rumput yang luas , kita mendeteksi titan.

"titan ?! pasti kita melakukan kesalahan waktu mendeteksinya yang lalu." kata erwin

"sial...kita kurang beruntung hingga bertemu para titan ini..." kata levi sambil menembakan sinyal asap merah

"habisi para titan disekitar kita lalu berpisah menjadi dua grup !" seruku sambil terbang dan menebas tangan salah satu titan normal.

"squad levi pastikan tidak ada titan disekitaran sini yang mendekat ! squad hanji dan erwin setelah para titan diatasi, segera ke titik keluar untuk membangun base !" perintahku

kita berpisah menjadi 2 bagian. barisan belakang berisi para scout dan cadet baru, barisan depan dan tengah berisi para petinggi dan veteran scout

aku sudah menyuruh para prajurit untuk tidak membunuh titan.

aku menyuruh menangkap mereka dan aku rubah menjadi manusia

dengan kekuatan titanku, titan liar yang aku sentuh atau terkena teriakanku perlahan akan membusuk tubuh titannya dan manusia yang dijadikan titan akan keluar dengan keadaan pingsan.

walau begitu...aku tidak memaksa mereka menangkap titan.

aku juga memerintahkan mereka untuk membunuh titan itu jika memang tidak bisa kita tangkap. kehilangan titan lebih baik daripada kehilangan prajuritku

aku segera berteriak dan 5 abnormal itu berubah menjadi manusia

"kumpulkan dan kita akan bawa mereka ke dinding nanti !" perintahku

semuanya hormat dan mengumpulkan para manusia ini

"titan telah teratasi ! kerja bagus semuanya !" seruku

setelah aku selesai berseru, squad hanji mendeteksi sinyal asap

"sinyal asap komandan dari arah timur !" seru nifa

aku menoleh sinyal asap itu

"sial...ini terlalu banyak...squad hanji, squad erwin tetap pada rencana ! dan pimpin grup depan ke arah selatan !" perintahku sambil menaiki kuda dan lari ke arah sinyal asap itu

saat aku pergi, aku mendeteksi sinyal bantuan didekatku

aku langsung berubah arah dan pergi ke sinyal itu dulu.

sampai disana, aku menemukan squad miche bersama dengan floch sedang membantu cadet bagian depan.

"argghhhh ! tolong aku !" teriak cadet itu

"hey tenanglah !" seru floch

"komandan, tolong kami !" pinta nanaba

aku segera menebas beberapa titan yang mencoba menyerang mereka, lalu aku menyentuh kepala mereka. para titan itu menjadi manusia lagi

"terima kasih komandan...aku berhutang ke kamu." kata gelgar

"tidak masalah...kumpulkan para manusia ini dan bawa ke titik berkumpul !" kataku

mereka hormat lalu membawa manusia itu sementara aku segera berlari ke sinyal sisanya.

sampai disana, aku melihat armin dan annie kesusahan melawan titan

aku segera melakukan hal yang sama seperti aku membantu squad miche

"terima kasih komandan. area ini telah aman dari titan !" lapor armin

"kalian berdua ikut denganku, pasti ada pasukan butuh bantuan." kataku

saat berkumpul annie mendeteksi sinyal asap.

"sinyal asap ? bukannya itu dari pasukan utama ?" kata annie

"ini buruk...ayo segera kesana !" perintahku

sampai disana, pasukan hanji dan erwin mendapatkan masalah karena ada 6 titan abnormal

"bisa tolong kami komandan, kami mendapatkan masalah titan-titan ini." kata erwin

karena ini sudah mulai menyebalkan, aku terpaksa membunub para titan-titan ini.

aku segera membunuh semua titan-titan ini dan melanjutkan misi

"eren aku tahu kau sangat ingin melihat laut, tapi jangan lakukan hal gila." kata mikasa

"aku tahu..." kata eren.

setelah para titan terbunuh, hanji memujiku

"terima kasih komandan ! kau benar-benar terbaik !" seru hanji

"itu sudah jadi tugasku."

kita lalu lanjut berjalan dan sampai di titik pertemuan bersama dengan squad garis depan dan tengah

"sedikit lagi maka kebenaran manusia akan terpecahkan." kata hanji tidak sabar

"aku harap ini sama seperti yang diceritakan ayahku." kata erwin

akhirnya kita sampai di titik tujuan

"komandan lapor ! semua squad garis depan dan tengah telah sampai semua !" lapor moblit

"tinggal menunggu squad bagian belakang kalau begitu...sambil menunggu, aku minta kalian bangun 3 base pertahanan disini !" perintahku

"base ini akan menjadi headquarter kita untuk misi selanjutnya atau regrup." kataku

30 menit kemudian, semua base terbangun

setelah terbangun, sasha mendeteksi sinyal bantuan.

"sinyal asap terdeteksi komandan !!" seru sasha

aku melihatnya alu menoleh ke para pasukan

"para scout yang menjaga cadet bagian belakang mulai bergerak...aku akan mengeceknya sendiri. squad eld, squad bertholdt ! segera bangun base di arah timur laut dan barat laut ! kita akan membuat pertahanan garis belakang ! yang lain tetap disini !" perintahku sambil pergi ke arah sinyal tadi

mereka hormat dan segera melakukan tugasnya

bertholdt bersama dengan sasha, thomas dan mina segera ke arah timur laut, sementara squad levi lama bersama dengan conny ke arah barat laut.

sampai di sinyal itu, aku melihat jean berusaha menolong para cadet.

"komandan tolong ! para cadet ini diserang titan !" seru jean

aku segera menebas tangan titan dan memegangnya. perlahan mereka sudah berubah menjadi manusia.

"terima kasih komandan !" seru cadet

"kalian masih bisa jalan kan ? segera ke berkumpul ke base...bawa orang-orang ini." kataku

semuanya hormat dan melakukan tugasnya

mereka segera mengambil 4 orang yang masih pingsan dan mengumpulkan dekat headquarter bersama dengan aku.

saat sudah sampai, aku segera naik diatas base diikuti hanji dan erwin untuk melihat keadaan sekarang.

"rasanya semua titan sudah dibasmi komandan..." kata hanji

"baguslah..." kata erwin

saat masih berbincang-bincang, kami mendeteksi 3 sinyal asap.

"sinyal asap terdeteksi !" seru jean

"segera berpencar dan bantu mereka lalu berkumpul kembali !" perintahku

semuanya berpencar dan pergi ke sinyal bantuan

aku bersama trio shiganshina mendeteksi kapten levi sedang membantu para cadet paling belakang.

"tolong bantu aku...aku mau regrup dengan yang lain tapi titan-titan ini menghalangiku." kata levi

eren dan mikasa memotong kaki dan tangan sementara aku mengubah titan menjadi manusia.

setelah berubah, kita segera membawa ketiga manusia masih pingsan itu ke base.

"kita sudah sampai disini dengan darah dan keringat...aku tidak mau ada titan lain yang mengacaukannya !" kata armin

"tenanglah armin, para titan ini tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi begitu kita sudah sampai." kataku

akhirnya kita sampai di headquater kita dan squad eld dan squad bertholdt sudah membawa sekitar 8 titan.

aku menyentuh mereka dan mereka semua menjadi manusia kembali.

kita lalu membawa orang-orang itu dan berjalan sampai di headquarter

sampai disana, kita menghitung para titan yang menjadi manusia kembali

"komandan ! totalnya ada 48 orang..." lapor nanaba

"banyak sekali...kita bawa mereka nanti !" perintahku sambil menoleh ke seluruh pasukan

"ada apa komandan ?" tanya bertholdt

aku hanya mendengus.

"semua pasukan telah sampai...ayo berangkat ke laut." kataku

kita membawa 48 orang masih pingsan dan lanjut berjalan ke laut.

setelah 45 menit kita sampai di dinding tempat aku dikirim dulu kepulau ini

"jadi ini ya...tempat aku dikirim ke pulau ini." kataku pelan

"ya lucien. ini tempat para bangsa eldian diubah menjadi titan dan dikirim ke "surga"." kata eren disampingku

kita lalu berjalan lagi dan berhenti disebuah tanjung yang menghadap di samudra.

"sudah sampai..."

kita menaruh orang-orang itu dan berjalan ke bibir pantai

saat kita sampai dipantai, para scout turun dari kuda dan melepas semua sepatu mereka untuk merasakan laut ini.

aku berjalan sedikit lebih jauh untuk merasakan laut yang aku impikan sejak kecil.

"asin banget !" teriak jean setelah meminum air itu

"oy jean jangan meminumnya !" seru marco mencegah jean.

tapi marco tersandung oleh kerang dan jatuh ke arah jean.

akibatnya mereka berdua terjatuh dan basah.

sementara conny dan sasha mainan air

"aduh mataku !" seru sasha memegang matanya

para petinggi juga penasaran tentang laut. mereka melepas sepatunya dan merasakan laut ini. kecuali levi.

"wow ! panasnya ! apa semua ini air garam ?" tanya hanji senang sambil mengikat rambutnya

"hei apa ini ? tidak ada baunya." kata miche mengendus sebuah siput laut

"jangan disentuh miche ! mungkin itu beracun !" kata levi

"levi...apa kau tidak mau bergabung ?" tanya erwin tersenyum menghadap ke levi

"hmph ! aku terlalu dewasa untuk melakukan itu alis tebal." kata levi

tiba-tiba hanji ada didepan levi sambil menunjukan bintang laut

"levi lihatlah ini !" seru hanji

levi melihatnya tapi wajahnya tidak suka

"menjijikan." kata levi sambil melihat kedepan

"tapi aku suka pemandangannya..." kata levi pelan

gelgar, nanaba, moblit dan nifa bermain air.

"jadi ini ya air laut ?!" tanya nanaba senang

"rasanya sangat hangat sekali." kata gelgar

"sangat mirip apa yang dibuku..." kata moblit terpesona

"kau benar moblit..." kata nifa kagum

sementara aku turun dari gendongan kakakku dan berjalan sedikit lebih jauh kedepan.

sementara bertholdt mencipratkan air ke wajahnya annie.

"bertholdt hentikan itu..." kata annie kesal

"ayolah annie...cobalah bersenang-senang." kata bertholdt tersenyum

para squad levi yang lama sangat senang melihat laut. sudah lama sekali mereka bisa tersenyum seperti ini.

"wah...rasanya enak sekali !" seru petra saat kakinya menyentuh laut

"kau benar petra." kata eld

"tsk...nyaman sekali..." kata ouro

"rasakan ini ouro !" seru gunther mencipratkan air ke wajahnya ouro

trio shiganshina sangat senang dengan air laut ini terutama armin.

"lihat ini eren !" seru armin menunjuk cangkang kelomang.

mikasa tersenyum karena bisa merasakan laut ini bertiga

aku tersenyum sebentar melihat mereka semua bisa bahagia.

tapi... aku tahu ini bukan kebebasan yang kita cari

aku diam menatap horizon di langit

eren yang memperhatikanku lalu berjalan ke aku.

didalam pikiranku aku tahu...

kita masih belum mendapatkan kebebasan yang sebenarnya selama mereka yang membuat kita terpenjara masih ada didunia ini...

"komandan ada apa ?" tanya thomas setelah bermain air dengan mina

"iya...kau diam saja." kata mina

teman-teman, petinggi dan kakakku langsung melihatku

"lucien ?" tanya bertholdt sambil memegang bahuku

"armin...kau benar kalau diluar dinding ini adalah laut. tapi...ini belum selesai..." kataku

semuanya langsung kaget mendengarku

lalu eren disampingku

"kau benar lucien.. diluar laut ini ada musuh kita yang sebenarnya... dan jika kita membunuh mereka semua, apakah kita akan mendapatkan kebebasan ?" tanya eren sambil menunjuk ke horizon

semuanya langsung diam

"rasanya..."

**_The End_**


End file.
